The Other Destiny
by Aglaranna
Summary: The arrival of two new scouts leaves everything in uproar.  Are they friends or enemies? As distrust and lies fracture the ranks, the Sailor Scouts are forced to choose between the facts and belief in their friends.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a rewrite of an old story that I began a long time ago. I hope you guys enjoy it. Be sure to review, however remember this story has untraditional pairings and includes two or three new characters. This story goes along the idea of what would happen if the Sailors of the Sun existed, it is sent in the Sailor Moon R era during the attack of the Prince Diamond and the Wiseman. NOTE: This story will warp and change events existing in the Sailor Moon Universe (why it's called The Other Destiny) It's a what if story. If you can't let go of the idea that Darien and Serena have to be together, don't read. Feel free to review if you like, however it isn't necessary. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of those characters. They sadly belong to it's creator. However, any new characters are mine.

The Other Destiny

By Aglaranna

Chapter 1: The Sun Scout

In an abandoned lot, on the far side of Tokyo, a fierce battle was happening. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were battling their hardest against the enemies from the Negamoon. On the fence, the youngest of the Four Sisters, Catsie stood, laughing as her Yoma released blast after blast at the tired Sailor Scouts. The two Senshi had been caught off guard by her surprise attack and the battle was not going well for them. In the corner, a little girl with pink hair huddled watching the battle for her existence. Her red eyes wide, she clutched her large kitty head ball to her chest. She was frightened; she didn't want to go with the bad people from the Negamoon. If Sailor Moon lost this battle, there would be no way for her to save her mother. However the battle was not going well for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, though they outnumbered the Yoma, two to one. Ragged around the edges, Sailor Mars was coated in mud and dirt. Dried blood stained the side of her sailor uniform, and there were several small cuts and friction burns on her legs. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was covered in dust. Though she stood firm in her intentions, her legs were quivering as they attempted to hold her up. Both Scouts were breathing heavily. Their energy had dipped beyond the edge of fatigue, as the Yoma released attack after attack of static electricity. Her pincher-like claws slashing in a blur of motion as she charged the two tired Scouts. "Sailor Moon look out!" Mars shouted her ebony hair flying as she jumped sideways to avoid an electric blast from Catsie's Yoma.

The pig-tailed leader screamed, falling backwards onto the dirt. The electric blast sailed over her head, singeing the two pigtailed buns "Mars! Why didn't you warn me sooner!" She yelled, her fingers digging into the dirt of the abandoned lot.

"Sorry! I can't be expected to look out for everything!" she yelled back angrily. "Try paying more attention meatball brain!"

Dropping off the fence, she picked the little pink haired girl up by her collar. "Your mine brat!" Catsie laughed.

The little girl struggled, yelling. "No! Let me go!" Her feet flailed wildly in the air, little fists punching the air. She looked like a hooked fish, wriggling on a line. "Let me go!"

"Rini" cried both Sailor Scouts.

The Yoma charged and hit them with a flurry of quck attacks. The two Scouts screamed, struggling to get up.. In the shadows, a figure stood watching them. '_I've got to help…but is this something I want to get involved in?_' The figure asked herself, fingering the golden pendant at the base of her neck. '_I gave up on this. Remember?'_ She leaned against the wall, watching as the Yoma backhanded Sailor Mars across the jaw. She sighed. '_I can't sit by and do nothing.'_ She raised her arm and cried "Solar Crystal Power!" Red and yellow lights flashed around her. A warmth began to grow inside her body and spread all about her, revealing a traditional sleeveless Sailor Senshi uniform. The colors of her skirt and bows were a deep reddish purple, like the fading twilight. "Okay." She said, taking a deep breath. Then she leapt onto the chickenwire fence, above the battle. '_This is only a one time deal.'_ She thought to herself, gazing down on the Yoma. _'I'm not doing this again_.' After a long pause, she yelled. "I call the forces of fire and heat come to my hands! Become the force to drive this creature back to the Negaverse!** Phoenix Fiery Emission!**" The ball of fire gathering in her hands flew towards the Yoma. As it approached it changed into a large flying bird of blinding white light. The bird's mouth opened wide and it engulfed the Yoma, turning it into a pillar of flame. As the fire disappeared, only a pile of ashes remained. She turned to Catsie, her icy blue eyes flashing. "Drop the girl." She said softly, snapping her fingers. "Or I'll do the same to you."

Laughing, Catsie said "Not a chance Sailor Brat!" She pointed a manicured finger towards the new Scout. "You're not the only one who plays with fire." An icy blue flame licked from her finger and shot towards the Sailor Scout. The Scout jumped straight up in the air, and the flame sailed by harmlessly beneath her.

Landing back on the top of the chickenwire fence, she sighed. "I thought we could do this the easy way, but…" The Scout shook her head, tucking her silvery hair back behind her ear. "It's your funeral." She lifted her hands towards the sky, between them fire and hot white light appeared growing into a massive flaming ball. She cried. **"Solar Flare!" **Again a fireball flew at Catsie, but she leapt out of the way just in time. When she looked back for the Scout, she had vanished. Then Catsie heard something behind her.** "Solar Flare!" **In an explosion of hot white light and fire, spears of light seared through her arm, forcing her to drop Rini. The little girl scrambled to her feet and ran to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

Gripping her injured arm, Catsie snarled. "I'll get the Rabbit the next time!" Then she vanished.

The Silent Scout turned and walked away, and before Mars and Sailor Moon could question her she was gone. Leaving them with thoughts and mixed feelings about this new stranger.

"Sailor Moon, we should call a scout meeting right away!"

"Finally a good idea Mars, lets call them on the communicator." They ran off leaving Rini all alone.

'_WOW,' _she thought '_maybe this new scout can help me save my mama, but how do I find her?'_ Then she rushed home to Serena's house.

Out of the alley next to the construction site walked a seemingly short girl about the height of Sailor Moon. If the girl had worn pigtails she could have been Sailor Moon's twin, with the exception of her hair, which was short just above her shoulders, and it was a very pale blond almost white. Other than that their features were exactly the same, the same heart shaped face, high cheek bones, and crystal blue eyes. She glanced around to see if anyone was there and then set out purposely towards her apartment. Her head filled with thoughts as she glanced at the passing cars, a voice caught her by surprise, startling her out of her reverie.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

She swung around to stare at this handsome dark haired stranger; her eyes held surprise and worry. She felt strange tingles running up her spine as she stared at this dark haired young man. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." She told him her own voice catching her by surprise.

He laughed. "Sorry, I thought you were a friend.

Sayuri tried to relax.

Smiling he answered, "I guess so, but that's the way Serena is, always hanging around when I'm busy."

"That sounds annoying." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted them. _'Who am I to tell him that his girlfriend sounds annoying? I don't even know him. I'm a terrible person.'_

"Hey are you all right?"

"What? I'm fine. Sometimes, I get caught up in my own thoughts."

"I understand what you mean." Darien said.

"You must think me an awful ditz for not introducing myself! I'm Sayuri Tanaka." She said, extending a hand.

He took it, saying. "I'm Darien Shields. As an apology would you like to come and have some tea with me in my apartment?"

"I don't know," she glanced up at him and muttered, "If Serena won't mind I'd be glad to."

He laughed. "Well, she does get jealous. She thinks that when I spend time with other girls that I'm going to dump her."

'_He's nervous.' _She thought. Sayuri smiled, examining his face. Darien's eyes kept flickering back and forth._ 'He feels guilty about me. He must still love her.'_ "In any case, I should probably get going." She stood. _'I don't want to make either or you uncomfortable.'_

"Nah, I'd like some company and aren't you the young woman who just moved in across the hall? It would be nice if we became friends."

"Alright." She agreed hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Twins? 

The Sailor Scouts were holding a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple. This time it was different. They had a serious matter to discuss: the appearance of a new Sailor Scout, and the Negamoon's increasingly aggressive attacks on the Tokyo. The two Scouts who had seen the new warrior, were sharing what they'd seen. The others listened quietly, some in awe, and some with worried frowns.

"Luna, we've got a serious problem." Lita said. Glancing around the table she saw the other three Scouts nodding in agreement. Serena was already grabbing the cookies that Lita had brought as snacks. "Do you know anything about a new Sailor Scout?"

Luna shook her head. "Sadly Scouts, like you, both Artemis and I have no idea who this new Sailor Scout could be."

"Do you think she could be an enemy Luna?" Mina asked. Holding a squirming Artemis in her arms, she scratched his head. "Rei said she wasn't very friendly after the battle."

"Yeah, apparently she picked up and ran." Lita added, glancing from one girl to another. "She didn't introduce herself?"

"But she did help Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars destroy that Yoma." Amy said. "I don't think she's an enemy."

"Don't let your guard down so easily Amy!" Rei said, looking down at the table. "It could have been a ploy to earn our acceptance. She might be working for Rubeus. There's a lot about her that's suspect."

"You really think so Rei?" Mina asked. "I don't know, it doesn't fit with the Negamoon's style."

"Not lately, but they could be changing tactics." Rei said, turning to Luna. "What do you think?"

"Mina has a point." The cat said calmly. "But we can't always expect the Negamoon to use the same plans. They might be trying to fool us with this new Scout." The small black cat with a crescent moon bald spot and red eyes looked at each of the Scouts. Seriousness raced through her entire being. Then she glanced over at Serena, who was busily munching on Lita's cookies, seemingly oblivious to everything around her.

"I don't think so." Surprised all the Scouts stared down at the end of the table. Cheeks filled like a chipmunk, Serena continued to chew, and then she said. "After all, she's a Sailor Scout."

"Brilliant logic there Serena." Rei said sarcastically. "Come up with that all by yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I did Rei!" Serena snapped. "Sailor Scouts are the good guys, this Scout isn't any different. She helped us! She must be a good person, she has to be." She stuck out her lower lip. "Just because we don't know anything about her, doesn't mean she's an enemy!"

"That's why we shouldn't trust her!" Rei yelled. "If she was a friend, she would have told us her name! She'd be sitting with us now! Not running around the city! Getting into all kinds of trouble!"

"Maybe she doesn't trust us!" Serena said. "Ever thought of that Rei?" Serena leaped to her feet, spilling the bowl of cookies. Crumbs and bits of cookie spewed across the floor. The others groaned, as they anticipated the clean up.

"There's no reason why she shouldn't!" Rei paused, looking around at the other Scouts. "Look Serena, if she's a Scout in this system, then her duty would be to protect this planet. But she hasn't offered any kind of hand of friendship. What does that say to you?"

"But Rei, she might not have known that we existed. We don't know what her duty is." Amy said. Rubbing the back of her head, the blue haired girl looked at Serena. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"Amy has a point Rei." Lita said, as she began to clean up the cookies. Then she pulled out another basket, as Serena took a cookie out. "This Scout is different from us. But that doesn't mean she's dangerous." She watched as Serena began to eat her cookies.

"Not dangerous, Lita?" Mina snapped from the opposite side of the table. Her long blonde hair swinging behind her, and blue eyes flashing. Hands pressed against the table, she said. "She destroyed a Yoma in one hit! How is that not dangerous?"

"Guys! Why can't we give her the benefit of the doubt?" Serena asked, she was on her feet, angrily glaring at each Scout in turn. "I don't believe that she's evil. I simply can't believe it! So no matter what you guys decide, I'm going to prove it!" Then she stomped out of the room. Leaving a group of surprised Sailor Senshi behind her.

"Serena feels strongly about this." Lita said, rubbing her chin. She looked after their leader. Lita knew that Serena only felt strongly about the things that were important to all of them. "I think we need to give this Scout a chance."

"I'm not sure Jupiter." Mina said, as she shook her head. "We need to be cautious. We can't simply go on Serena's intuition."

"Why not?" Lita asked. "We have in the past."

"Those were under less pressing circumstances." Luna said, her tail twitching agitatedly. She jumped onto the table. "The point is that the Yoma are getting stronger, and the Negamoon has become very aggressive. We need to be on our guard at all times Scouts."

"That's why we should wait and see Scouts." Artemis said.

"But if she turns out to be an enemy, we'll destroy her." Rei said. "Agreed?" All four scouts nodded solemnly.

Meanwhile… 

"Darien, this tea is amazing!" Sayuri leaned into the back of a comfy green chair. She closed her eyes contentedly as she breathed in the smells of Darien's apartment. Fresh coffee was brewing in the pot on the stove. The smell of clean air and basil passed through her nose. _'Fresh earth, this must be Darien's scent.' _She thought to herself. _'It's wonderful.' _

"I'm glad you like it." Darien said. "I'd like to know where you're from."

Sayuri stiffened slightly. "I'm from America." She said softly, staring into the cup of tea. It stood on the glass table, steam rising in small puffs toward the ceiling. "My parents were Japanese, they moved to the States because they thought it was the land of opportunity." Darien noticed a strange sadness touched her blue eyes, as Sayuri continued. "We lived in Long Beach, California before I moved here to…go to school." She finished lamely.

'_What's the real truth?'_ Darien wondered. Looking up he met her eyes; they were worried and full of fear. '_What is she afraid of?'_ He took a sip of his tea. "America, that sounds like an interesting place to grow up. I hear that California is beautiful."

"It is." She said. Her lips curved into a smile. "Lush and green, and when you stand on the shore, you can see the ocean going on for miles and miles. Like it was the mirror image of the sky. But if you turned off all the hoses, it would go back to being scrub and desert." Leaning back, she looked up at the ceiling, her hands closing on the armrests. "The sun was so hot there, it's rays beat down on everything, and it absorbed into me. It became a part of me." Thoughtfully, she looked over at Darien. "Or maybe I became a part of it."

"Maybe it was both." He said. Their eyes met for a brief instant, Darien felt strange electricity running up his spine. He shook his head. _'What was that?'_ Then he stood, picking up his cup. He walked over to the sink. "So you're moving in across the hall." He said, scrubbing the cup beneath cool water.

Sayuri looked at the ground. "Yes, I am." She said, brushing her silvery blonde bangs away from her forehead. "I was accepted to a private school here in Japan, my parents thought it would be an important opportunity." She sighed, closing her eyes. "For my future."

"You don't sound happy about it." Darien said. Setting the cup in the drying rack, he asked. "Are you done with you're tea?"

"What?" Surprised, Sayuri looked down at her empty cup. The ceramic mug pressed coldly against her skin. "Oh, yes, I am."

"Then I'll come get it." Darien said, and he started to move towards her.

Sayuri shook her head. "No that's okay." She looked at him and smiled. "I'll bring it to you." She walked into his kitchen. Turning on the faucet, she took a sponge and dripped some soap onto it. Then she began scrubbing the cup.

Standing next to her, he reached for the cup. "I can do that."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind.' She looked up, and meeting his eyes, she smiled. "If you did it, I'd feel useless." Scrubbing the inside of the cup, she sighed. "It's nice to be with you." She blushed. "What I mean is...it's comfortable to be around you."

Darien chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself." _'I wonder…' _He leaned on the counter. "Are you here all by yourself?"

Pausing, Sayuri glanced down at the cup. It fell from her fingers into the soapy water. "Yes." She said. "My parents are still in California, my brothers… I mean, my brother too." She rubbed her forehead, leaving suds all over her. "They said it was a golden opportunity, that I shouldn't pass it up." Reaching into the water, she pulled the cup out. "That I'd never get another chance to see Japan. To get a good education." She sighed. "So…"

"You came here." Darien smiled. "You must be lonely." Standing next to her, he reached out, and took the cup from her. Then he grabbed a towel from the rack behind him. Setting the cup on the counter, he handed her the towel. _'Her parents sent her here by herself?'_

"Not really." Sayuri picked it up, wiping her hands and face, she stared out at the city. "I mean…" Smiling, she handed him the towel. Their fingers brushed, and she pulled her hand away quickly. "I do miss them, and all my friends. But it's not so bad here." Her mouth quirked ironically as she added. "I'm already making new friends."

Laughing, Darien patted her on the back. "Yes, you are."

"Don't sound so condescending!" Sayuri said. "You're not any better than I am!" Frowning, she brushed past him. "I should go."

Darien caught her arm. "Don't." He stared down into her wide blue eyes. "I didn't mean it that way." He looked away, out at the city. Where the sun sat high above the horizon. It's warm glow spread protectively across the city. "I meant that we're friends."

"Oh save it." Sayuri snapped. "You just feel sorry for me! It's written all over your face. You're like everyone else! Poor Sayuri, here all alone without her family…how will she ever survive." Clenching her fist, she pulled away. "I don't need anybody." _'I just need myself.'_

"Do you like kids?" Darien asked.

"What?" Sayuri stared at him. "What are you talking about?

"Well, there's this little girl that I know." Darien said. "Her name is Rini, and she's lonely just like you."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Smiling Darien said. "I want you to be her friend. She comes over here a lot; I thought that you could look after her when I'm busy. You could even come visit us when she's here. I know you two would get along." _'You'd be good for one another.'_

" Sure why not." Sayuri reached for the doorknob and let herself out of the apartment. Walking down the hall, she sighed. "So…I've opened another can of worms." _'How the heck am I going to do my studying if I have care for a little girl? Even if I avoid my Sailor duties… Why did I volunteer?'_ Then Sayuri thought about the pleased smile on Darien's face when she'd agreed. _'It would be terrible to disappoint him.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Transformation Troubles 

A little girl with pink hair and wide red eyes walked down the street, crowds bustled around her pushing and shoving all trying to get where they were going. Next to the little girl floated a small balloon like toy, it was a black kitty face, a yellow crescent moon on its forehead, and an antenna coming out of the top of its head. The toy looked surprisingly like Luna.

"Luna P do you think that Serena's going to be over at Darien's again? Ooh she is so annoying I wish that she'd stop bugging him!" The little girl told her toy. She glanced up and down the street, looking at the different apartment buildings and trying to find the one Darien lived at. " There it is Luna P Darien's apartment!" she cried excitedly and started running across the street. She hadn't noticed the cars on the busy street, or that they were coming strait at her. Suddenly a shadow flashed next to her, and before she could create that pillar of golden light that she made whenever she was in trouble. The figure had grabbed her around the waist and scooped up Luna P, the figure then threw itself on the sidewalk putting all three of them out of harms way.

" Hey, didn't your mother teach you to look both ways before you cross the street?"

The little girl stared up at her savior. '_Can it be? Serena?'_ She thought as she stared into the older girl's crystal blue eyes. The girl pushed herself up and started to walk away.

"Wait! I want to thank you for saving me." Rini muttered looking down, she was a bit embarrassed, and shuffled her feet.

"No problem just cross at a crosswalk next time. Okay?"

'_Wow'! _Rini thought, '_I wonder if she's that new scout. No she couldn't be.'_ Rini ran to the crosswalk and pressed the button. When the walking sign appeared she ran across the street to Darien's apartment.

Sayuri walked down the street but she was lost in thought, '_Poor thing, who let's a kid like that go walking all alone.' _She gasped and dropped to the ground, her heart was felt as if it was contracting and her body was quivering. Pain shot through her head and she couldn't push herself up. Breathing hard, she struggled to crawl into a side ally. Hot bursts shot through her forehead. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It was all that she could do to keep from screaming. Then as suddenly as it had come it was over. Standing she stumbled out of the ally, she closed her eyes and leaned on the nearby wall. '_What was that?'_

Across the street a figure surveyed the local candy store. She was dressed like a southern belle; her baby blue skirts and sky blue parasol enhanced her pale skin and white hair. Her alabaster hair was pulled back into a long braid that wrapped around her forehead, before falling down her back. Obscuring the black upside down moon. Her pretty blue eyes glittered in the fading light, as she watched couples walking in and out, laughing together. '_Yes this Crystal Point will do nicely.'_ She walked into the store.

In the ally, her breath catching and heart pounding, Sayuri stopped for a rest. Her body ached, and she slid to the ground. Resting her the back of her head on the wall, she stared up at the crystal blue sky. White clouds were lazily meandering by, happy and carefree. _'I wish…'_ Sayuri thought, shifting her weight from her feet to her back. She closed her eyes. '_I knew what was wrong with me…'_ This was nothing like Long Beach, where she'd fought together with her friends. Here, she was all alone. _'I gave up on being a Sailor Scout. I ran away.'_ It was strange; she'd gone halfway around the world to escape her destiny. Now, she could feel the ominous energy everywhere she turned. There were other Scouts here. _'But our mission isn't the same.'_ It couldn't be. In the end, she was alone. _'I ran away from destiny_.' Sayuri raised her head, and watched the strange yet beautiful woman enter the candy shop. A chill raced up her spine. "What a weird vibe." It was similar to the ones in Long Beach, just before Yoma attacks. _'Man, what a pain.'_ She thought bitterly, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the store across the street. Sayuri felt the warping energy around the shop; it was dark and malevolent, crawling beneath her skin. It tore at her. _'This was my gift…'_ She thought. Her brothers had teased her about it. Being able to sense the energy of the Negaverse, even when she was little. Though she couldn't do anything about it then. She could now. _'But I don't want to.' _Still, she had to do something. Her lips curled into an ironic smile. _' I go halfway around the world and still it's the same story. What a pain in the ass.'_ Determinedly she followed the woman to the candy shop. A couple exiting the store passed her as she crossed the street, arm. The man handed the girl a candy from the box of chocolates.

"Thank you darling!" The girl said, popping it into her mouth. She took a candy from the box and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks dear." The man said, warmly stroking the girl's dark brown hair. He contentedly chewed on the chocolate. "How about we go to the lake and rent a paddleboat?" Then, Sayuri saw his features twist. "On second thought." He said. "That's not such a good idea."

"Yeah." The girl snapped. "Who'd want to go with an idiot like you?"

"Who'd want to be seen with a bimbo like you!" He snarled. "I don't need this." He stomped off.

"Have a nice life!" She yelled after him, and stalked away in the opposite direction.

Sayuri stood very still for a second. '_Hmm…'_ She thought. _'I'll take that as sign number 2.'_ She kept walking towards the shop; with each step the hairs on her neck stood straighter and straighter. She shivered. '_That's gotta be sign number 3, I think we're in business.' _Stopping just before the doors, she sighed. _'This is stupid.'_ She thought. _'There are other Scouts in this city. You should let them handle it.'_ There were a dozen reasons; she could count, over not going in. _'But who knows if the others will get here in time…'_ Rubbing her aching temples, she stared into the glass pane. Her own reflection gazed back. It was a skinny girl. She was not particularly beautiful, with dark circles beneath her eyes, and silvery blonde hair that hung limply around her face. Not particularly powerful or threatening. "You're weak." She said to herself. _'Who can you possibly save?'_ Biting her lip, looked down at the worn tennis shoes on her feet. Her baggy sweatshirt clung to her arms, and even her jeans looked tired. _'Nobody will ever recognize you as Sayuri Tanaka.'_ She thought bitterly. Raising her hand, she pressed her fingertips against the cool glass. '_But…I am Sayuri Tanaka. I'm Sailor Sun, one of the three solar warriors, and a reborn guardian of Earth. I am the defender of the Golden Crystal. It's my duty to protect this world.' _Still a voice whispered in her mind. _'Those days are far behind you.'_ With her right hand, she reached up to her neck. On a golden chain, a diamond shaped pendant hung loosely against her skin. She touched the locket, her fingers tightening around it. '_I have to do this.' _"One more time." She whispered. Sliding in, she noticed all the customers wandering around like zombies. _'Well, that's a dead give away.'_

"You there!" She spun around. The sales woman, a glassy eyed woman with triceps like an elephant. "Would you like to buy one of our delicious negacandies? They're only 1.99 apiece right now and if you buy a box full you get another package free!"

"No thanks, I'm on a tight budget." She watched the woman. "Just thought I'd browse." _'Is she a Yoma?'_ With a smile, Sayuri peered at the candies in the dish. "They do look tasty."

The woman blinked. "In that case, how about one on the house?"

"No thanks!"

"Just a taste. You'll never get another offer like this one." The woman pushed the candy into her hand.

Rubbing her itching nose Sayuri thought._'Weird. Is this woman a Yoma or not? She'd normally be trying to force feed me right about now.'_ "No thank you." She put the candy back into the woman's hand, and closed her fingers around it. "I'm not in the mood for sweets."

"How about one for the road?"

"No." Sayuri said. _'I hate pushy sales people!'_

"What's going on here?" The woman Sayuri had seen earlier came storming in from the back.

"I was just browsing." Sayuri said. Her eyes swung warily between the southern belle and the sales lady. "But this pushy woman tried to force me to take your candy. Are you guys that desperate to sell this stuff?" She frowned, pushing her finger against her lower lip. "I might have to file a charge for harassment, if this keeps up." Like a wave, fatigue rushed through her body. Pain shot through her forehead. _'What's wrong with me today.'_ The ground blurred, Sayuri tightened her fists, forcing her body to stay upright.

"I told you what to do if they refuse!" The southern belle hissed.

'_This Yoma is a flunky…I'm betting she's pretty weak…but then so am I… '_ Realizing her own stupidity, she took a few steps back towards the door. _'I could morph, but if that woman figures out my identity…' _Mentally sighing, she took another step back. _'Why am I so stupid? There's nobody here to cover my ass…I need to play dumb until the end'_ "Look I don't know what kind of establishment your running but…"

"Candria!" the Yoma lunged at Sayuri. She grabbed her arm, and yanked her in close. Sayuri could feel the hot breath of the Yoma on her face. She used her other hand to pry open Sayuri's mouth. The girl struggled, kicking wildly at the Yoma's shins.

"Good _'now'_ you_ 'know'_ what to do, I'll check back later. Take care of this nosy brat!" with those final words Birdie vanished in a cloud of negative energy.

'_Great… now I can transform!'_ Sayuri raised her arm above her head and yelled. "Solar Crystal Power!" But the expected rush of energy didn't come as the monster slammed her into the opposite wall. She struggled; with a free hand she shoved a finger into the Yoma's eye. The beast screamed and dropped her. Coughing, she glared up at the monster, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. '_What's the deal…this has never happened before! Why can't I transform?'_ She pushed herself off the floor. "Feel good?" She taunted. "I bet you're starting to see the whole picture." The Yoma hissed, enraged. "A Cyclops always could." Candria stalked towards her, claws extended, her hairy red fur bristling. She grabbed Sayuri's shoulders and slammed her back into the wall. _'I'm so dead.._.' A thin trickle of blood ran down her back, as the Yoma's blood red claws dug deeper into her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Sayuri snarled, kicking Candria in the shins.

The sudden shock caused Candria to release her, and Sayuri dropped to the floor. Red blood stained her white t-shirt as it flowed from the three deep cuts in her shoulder. "You little brat." The Yoma growled, one hand on her stomach. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!" She bared her sharp teeth in a grin. "I'll start with that eye of yours."

'_Is that all the power I have' _She wondered, as she forced her body to stand up, once again. Staggering slightly, Sayuri lifted her chin defiantly. "Loser." She laughed. "Getting beat by a lowly human!" With a roar of rage the Yoma lunged at her. Sayuri dodged, using the Yoma's blind spot. She slid across the floor, crashing into the display cabinet near the entrance. Her icy blue eyes flashed, grabbing her shoulder, she spat on the ground.

"Having trouble sis?"

Sayuri turned to see a young man leaning casually against the doorframe. He was wiry. Wearing a charcoal gray Stanford sweatshirt, and baggy jeans. This boy was on the tall side for a Japanese man, nearing six feet. His tan face was thin and a little craggy, with a rounded clean-shaven chin. Tousled locks of curly sandy blonde hair framed his wide blue eyes, and Sayuri could see his bright white teeth flashing in the sunlight. Sayuri frowned. "No." Glaring at Candria, she put up her fists. "I don't need _your _help." Again the Yoma lunged, and this time, its claws glanced across her side as she jumped back, out of the way. The force of the blow sent her sprawling. Lying on the floor she clenched her fists. Angry tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. _'Why can't I transform? _She looked over at her smirking brother. "What's so funny?"

Laughing the young man walked forward and grasped her hand in his fingers, pulling out a fountain pen encased in gold. A ruby bloodstone glinted in the light, from where it was embedded on the top of the pen. The Latin symbol for the sun glowed between his fingers, and he said. "You're a stubborn idiot Sayuri. You never learn." _'I'm glad I got here before that Yoma made fish food out of you.'_ He pulled her to her feet and said, "This isn't the time to be flying solo. We need to work together." Seeing her smile, he added. "Without you're incompetent bumbling."

"This really is a bad time for experimentation." Sayuri snapped. "But I agree, some teamwork is necessary. Just don't let your ego get in the way."

"I'll try." He said. Grinning as he thought. _'At least she's not too stubborn to balk at my help, but if I know her she'll want a very healthy explanation afterwards.'_ "It's possible that we need to transform under one name."

She nodded. "It could be a sibling thing…"_'that would explain why I wasn't able to transform here… but this has never happened before…could it be because of…'_ "We have to act quickly!" Biting her lip in deep concentration she tried to think up words that they could use to transform together. _'Double, no that wouldn't work. It has to have Solar in it I know that, Duo? No.' _"Twin?" she said and smiled. "Since we're twins…"

"Yeah Twin, that sounds right, I like it." The two raised their hands together, and cried out.

**_"Solar Twin Power!" _**

Red orange light bled from the bloodstone on her brother's pen, as it shined out of Sayuri's necklace. The light surrounded them as their clothing melted away to reveal Sailor Scout uniforms, Sayuri's uniform was the traditional leotard, sleeveless, with a dark red skirt. Her boots came up to her knees and were a pure bright red, a brooch the same color as her skirt containing her necklace, and a deep purplish red sailor cape. Along with light blue-purple, bows like the sky just before twilight, and a choker that was a dark purple and gleamed with tiny golden dots. Her tiara was intricately designed: it was silver with long curling lines of gold that twisted around the fire red gem in the center of the tiara. The silver part took on a life of it's own with tiny glittering stars and a golden flames spreading out from the gem, like the fires of the sun. Her gloves reached up to her elbow; it's lining was a deep red like the setting sun.

Her brother's uniform reflected the early sunrise. His uniform was like a gymnast's, and consisted of three pieces: the torso leotard that was a pearly white unmarred like the other traditional sailor costumes; the second was tights, they were a shifting reddish-orange like the dawn running all the way down to his ankles; and light red soft leather shoes. His arms were bare, and he wore gloves that ended at his wrist, the color of the rising sun. Around his neck he wore a glittering golden amulet with a bloodstone inside. A golden circlet wrapped around his sandy blonde hair, in the middle was a glittery piece of amber. The circlet was also intricately designed, it consisted of silver flames that flared around the entire circle and surrounded the amber jewel.

The golden light faded, revealing two Sailor Scouts. The female Scout, her silvery blonde hair curling around her heart shaped face, one hand on her hips. With the other, she spread her fore and index finger in a peace sign over her forehead. She spoke commandingly; she'd spoken the words hundreds of times before. "The Protectors of the Earth, the Champions of and Justice, Sailor Sun..."

Her brother stood beside her, hands crossed over his chest. "And Sailor Sol…"

"Will finish you!" They yelled together.

"What!" Candria yelled. "Sailor Brats!" She added in confusion. "Male Sailor Brats?"

The Sailors of the Sun glanced at one another, and smiled. Unanimously they released their attacks on Candria. Raising her arms towards the sky, light and fire gathering between her hands, Sailor Sun yelled. **_"Solar Flare!"_** Slamming her arms downwards, she hurled the large fireball towards Candria.

Her brother raised his hand towards the ceiling, crossing his arm over his chest, yelled. **_"Solar Firestorm Eruption!" _**A pillar of fire gathered behind him, and he pointed his hand towards her, flames curled around him, and then shot at Candria. The two attacks wove together and struck the Yoma with a continuous blast of fire. Neither brother nor sister heard her scream. All that was left of Candria was a pile of dust and a burned out jewel; the candy store vanished around them leaving the two unsure scouts.

"I think now is a good time for explanations." Sayuri said, glaring at her brother. "For starters, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I hadn't realized you'd developed such a foul mouth, sister dear." He said coolly. "But you deserve answers, however this isn't the place or the time." He glanced around.

"Fine." She snapped. Letting go of the transformation, she stood in her worn gray sweatshirt and jeans. Hands on her hips, she glared at him for a few short seconds. Then, nose in the air, she stalked out the door. "Let's go."

He sighed a bit exasperated, "Next time I'm not coming to pull your ass out of the fire." He yelled after her.

"Who said I _wanted_ you too!" She yelled back. "For you information I was doing just fine by myself!" _'Stupid… over… bearing…pea brained…idiot!' _

"What's with her today?" He muttered to himself as he followed her up. _'Better tell her first that I'm moving in… she's going to kill me.'_ Depowering, he followed her outside, the two headed towards the apartment building, glaring at each other the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Stolen Hearts 

"Darien! Darien why won't you answer me! Tell me what's wrong!" Serena cried as she pounded on Darien's door. "We were supposed to stay together forever? Why did you break up with me?" Her loud cries echoed through the building. Serena's eyes were puffy and red from all her crying. "Why?" She sobbed.

With a soft click, a sandy haired man shut the door. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Serena spun, staring at a tall young man with sandy blonde hair. His face was thin and slightly craggy, with warm lines etched around his eyes. It was hard to tell in the gloom of the hallway, but Serena thought she saw his thin lips curling into a slightly sardonic smile. Embarrassed, she felt her face growing hot as her clear blue eyes met his laughing blue ones. She thought it was odd the way his bangs fell across his eyes obscuring them from view.

"Ye…Yes." She said.

"That's good." He said, walking over. "Someone goofy looking like you shouldn't be crying." Poking her forehead, he leaned close to her face. "Cheer up, meatball head."

Serena's face went beet red. "Jerk!" She said._ 'What a…what a…what a stupid inconsiderate lowlife!' _ Serena stalked away from Darien's door.

Serena wandered down the street in a bit of a daze her mind filled with thoughts about the man she had seen by the door. She was knocked out of her daze when Rini kicked her square in the shin. "Ouch! That hurt you little maggot!" Serena shrieked.

Rini glared at her, her small red eyes flashing. "That's what you get! For bothering Darien so much!" She yelled, and she ran towards the building. Looking over her shoulder she called back. "And don't think for a moment that I'm sorry!"

'_What am I going to do?'_ Serena wondered sadly to herself sadly her eyes filled with tears but they weren't falling now. _'What about that guy?'_ a small treacherous voice murmured in the back of her mind, _'what would he think of you falling all over yourself like a dolt?'_ Serena answered the voice, _'Darien never thought I was a total ditz falling all over myself, what does the guy have to do with anything!'_ Serena started to run home.

In Sayuri's Apartment 

In her small cramped apartment, Sayuri sat on her couch, fiddling with bandages, ready to listen to what her brother had to say. But he was silent. His clear eyes were far away, as he sat across from her, deep in thought. _'He's been like that ever since he told the wailer to be quiet, it's like he's in a daze.'_ "Hey noodle-brain! I'm waiting." Blankly he looked up at her. _ 'I just want to know what's going on.' _

Katsu sighed, sitting down on the edge of the table. "I knew it." He said. "I should have told you earlier."

"Damn right." Sayuri said, glaring at him from across the room. "Last thing our parents told me was that you were still in Long Beach." With a long sigh, she stared out at sleeping Tokyo. "Tell me, what are you doing here?" She asked. Far off, one by one, the lights of apartments and houses were disappearing, like little stars winking out of the night sky.

"I always knew you weren't very bright, Sayuri." Katsu said. "But I never pegged you as an idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"If you used your brain you'd already understand!" He said. Standing, he walked across the hard wood. Dodging the unpacked cardboard boxes still strewn across the hardwood floor, he slid into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"No!" Sayuri snapped. "Well, maybe I don't want to!"

"Sayuri!" Katsu shouted, slamming his hands onto the ceramic countertop. "This is important!"

"Yeah?" Sayuri said. "Well this is my life we're talking about! No one said you could just waltz in here and take over!" Her eyes narrowed. "Who gave you the right?"

"Destiny." He said. Reaching into the cupboard, he grabbed the electric kettle. Turning on the faucet, he filled the plastic container and plugged it into the wall. "We're Sailor Scouts Sayuri! We have a duty. You can't run away from that." He sighed. "No matter how far you go." Grabbing a green clay mug from the drying rack, he dropped in a tea bag, and set it by the kettle.

Sayuri looked up at the sky. The stars were gleaming proudly despite the power of the artificial light. Her eyes fell on the moon, it was full hanging low on the horizon. "The moon is rising." She said, pulling off her shirt. "I have to take care of these." She said, indicating the scratches. "Talk."

"Okay." Katsu said.

Looking over her shoulder at her brother, Sayuri asked. "Did you come to bring me home?"

"In the beginning, you may have noticed the transformation problem." Silently Sayuri nodded. "Well it was the same with me and…" The electric kettle beeped, and Katsu poured the steaming water into the cup. "Surprisingly, we have a job to do here."

"I never wanted this." Sayuri said. "None of it." Sighing she walked away from the window, and sat down on her emerald green couch. Wincing, she tied the bandages around her waist. Biting her lip, she asked. "Why do we have to fight, Katsu?"

"You fought today." He blew the steam away, and took a sip of his tea. "This is good." He said. "Where did you find it?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me." She said. "That was a one time thing, and you didn't answer me."

"I don't spend time on what ifs." Katsu said, taking another sip. Leaning on the counter he sighed. "It's not possible, we have to fight. It's our duty."

"Yeah? You keep saying that." Sayuri said. She winced internally, knowing what was coming next. _'He's going to ask me to help him. We'll have to fight, face death, the usual. I'm not doing it. He has to realize that. These last few times were a fluke, I just want to be normal.'_ "Just what is this new "sacred" duty?"

"We have to protect the Earth Prince."

"Lovely." Sayuri sighed. Sinking deeper into the leather of the couch, she closed her eyes. "How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"By finding him." Katsu took another sip from his cup. "It'll probably be very hard."

"Not to mention dangerous." Sayuri muttered.

"That too." He agreed, putting the cup down.

Sayuri stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't realize how many holes are up there." She mused. "I wonder if I should call the manager." Sitting up, she looked over at the phone. It was sitting in the middle of bubble wrap and packing popcorn on the floor, plugged into the jack. "How much would it cost to fix it?" She asked. "Could you give me a quick number crunch? Katsu?"

"Sayuri!" He snapped.

"What?" She asked.

"We're discussing something important!" He said. "This isn't the time to be thinking about your ceiling!"

"It's the perfect time." She said. "If I die tomorrow, I want to die knowing that my ceiling got fixed."

"Right, the little things."

"They're important."

Katsu sighed loudly. _'She's always like this.'_ He thought angrily. _'Stubborn. Why doesn't she just accept her duty?_' The countertop beneath his fingers was incredibly dusty. There were chopsticks, spoons, and forks drifting around in the soapy water in the sink. "I know. But we need to protect the Earth Prince, the Golden Crystal, and the Earth, it's why we came here."

"That's why you came here." She retorted. "I came here to study in Japan."

"Oh yes, you certainly wanted that." He snapped. "That's your excuse. Don't give me that crap about you wanting to study here. You left because you wanted to get away from being a Sailor Scout. You didn't want to be Sailor Sun. You abandoned everything! Get this through your head! I'm not here for you. I'm here to do my duty, and by God I'll make you do yours."

"You never could." She yelled. "I did it because I wanted to! Not because of you or anybody else!"

"What about Soren?" He asked softly.

Sayuri froze, her hands clenched onto the armrest. Biting her lip, she stared at the picture on the table. The three young people at the San Diego Zoo, leaning together, all smiles. In the center between a young boy with sandy blonde hair and the young girl with blonde white hair and icy eyes, was a tall young man. His arms wrapped around each of them, a big grin on his face. His short dirt brown hair hung over his forehead, and murky brown eyes crinkled warmly. "What?" She whispered.

"You heard me." He said. "What about Soren?"

"This has nothing to do with him!" She exclaimed. "Nothing."

"No." Katsu said. "I'm sure it doesn't."

Sayuri sighed sadly. "He was the heart of our team. I always felt like I could do anything. There was no way we could fail. No way."

"I know I felt the same way." Katsu said, walking over to her. He paused for a moment. "Soren made me believe that we were invincible. We could defeat any enemy." He sat down beside her. "So long as we put all our trust in him."

"Older brothers have a way of doing that." Sayuri smiled. "Remember, how he used to rub that same spot behind his ear. He always did it when he was nervous."

Katsu nodded. "Yeah. I do." Putting his hand on Sayuri's shoulder he said. "It wasn't your fault you know. It was an accident."

"It was." Sayuri whispered. "No matter how many times you say it wasn't, doesn't make it true. If I'd…" _'If' I'd just been a little faster…he'd still…'_ "It was my fault he died."

"It was nobody's fault 'Yuri." Katsu said, rubbing her shoulder. "Soren made a choice, he was the leader. He sacrificed himself so we could beat the Negaverse."

Sayuri shook her head. "I was so close, his fingers and mine brushed before he got sucked in. If I'd stretched a little farther... We wouldn't have lost everything…the crystal…and you know what he said…right before he…" Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What did he say?"

"Don't cry…isn't that just like him." She laughed, wiping her cheeks. "We'll never see him again, and he was worried about me."

"You were his little sister, he would have given more than his life to protect you." Katsu said, holding onto her shoulder. "It was his choice. You can't give up on being a Scout because of that. It's not what he would have wanted." He pulled her around to face him. "You know that."

"I guess." She whispered, meeting his eyes defiantly. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Katsu said. "Our brother gave his life to protect this planet. To protect the people he loved. It would be a crime if we gave less than him. We need to find and protect the Earth Prince, it's our duty."

"Yes, you keep using that word." Sayuri said. "Duty. Who says this is our duty?"

"Soren did." Katsu said. "He said the reason we siblings of the sun had been reborn was to protect our Prince. This time we'd protect him. That's why we're here Sayuri. It's fate. He's in Japan, Sayuri I can feel it. You can't deny Soren's last wish, 'Yuri. We have to find him and protect him."

"There are only two of us now." She sighed. "We can't even transform apart from one another. There's no way we can do this." From his pocket, Katsu pulled out a golden watch. The rim of the watch and the dials were pure silver, and beneath the glass it was black with white numbers in roman numerals. At the center of the three hands was a simple ruby stone. It gleamed in the dark. Sayuri gasped. "That's…"

"The transformation item of Sailor Solis." He said.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered. "How…"

"It reappeared shortly after you left, along with a note telling us to find the Earth Prince. The handwriting was Soren's…and this means…" Katsu said, looking down at Sayuri.

"There's a new Sailor Solis…" Sayuri sighed. "We just have to find him."

"We will." Katsu said, putting the watch back into his pocket. "But this is something that we have to do. It's destiny, Yuri!"

She looked down at her hands. "Okay." She said softly. "If it's for Soren, I'll do it." _'If it's for Soren, I can't deny anything.'_ For the rest of the night the two sat next to each other. Both were deep in thought, remembering the past, and worrying about the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friendship and Battles

Serena woke up to the sound of her mother pounding on her door. Groggily she looked over at the clock that was shaking with its buzzing alarm. It read 8:00. She blinked sleepily, and lay her head back down on the pillow. "It's a Sunday." She muttered. "This is an ungodly hour to wake up." Then Luna pounced on her.

"Serena wake up!" She snarled. "You'll be late for school!"

"Luna! It can't possibly be time for school…" Serena mumbled. "It's a Sunday." Sleepily, Serena yawned and rolled over.

"Sunday was yesterday meatball-brain!" Luna said, digging her claws into Serena's back.

Serena screamed, leaping out of bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Pulling on her sailor uniform, she left the bow undone, hopping on one foot she attempted to pull on her socks before running down the stairs. Bag tucked under one arm. She slipped down the stairs. Landing at the bottom, she slipped into her shoes and grabbed a piece of Sammy's toast. "I'll be back later!" She yelled, as she rushed out the door. Running down the street, she wasn't looking where she was going. Turning down the street, she ran into the crosswalk. Thankfully it was green, but all the cars were honking at her. "Sorry! Sorry!" She yelled. "I'm late!" Her lungs felt like they would collapse as she neared her school. Her breath was coming out in heavy gasps. She heard the bell ring, once, twice. _'I have to get there before the third one!'_ She thought, and sprinted faster. Then the third bell rang. She skidded to a stop in front of her school. The gate was already closed. Hands on the cold iron bars, she cried. "No…no…" Sighing, she closed her eyes. "This isn't happening. My mother is going to kill me!" _'Not to mention Luna won't let me live it down…'_ She leaned against the fence. "What now? I can't go home." _'Then they'll know that I skipped.'_

"You look ready to die."

Serena whipped around to face another girl. She was standing hands on her hips, in jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Short white blonde hair fell around her heart shaped face; she was slim, but not extraordinarily skinny. She was striking, but not beautiful with her high cheekbones and large icy blue eyes. Hers met Serena's, and she smiled. It was warm. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Sayuri Tanaka." The girl said, extending her hand. "You?"

"Serena Tsukino." Serena said, taking it. "What are you doing here?"

Sayuri laughed. "I'm just taking a walk."

"You don't have to go to school?" Serena asked, impressed.

"Not right now." Sayuri said, letting go of Serena's hand. "I'm not starting school until this term ends. The high school that I'm attending thought that would be best. That way I could get a fresh start with all the other students." She shrugged. "That was their thinking. But the truth is I'm really bored. What about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just late." Serena said, noticing for the first time the girl's strange accent. "You're not from Tokyo?"

"Too late apparently." Sayuri said. "Yeah, I'm from America. International student. I passed the high school entrance exams…but it's too late to start right now."

Serena nodded. "You speak good Japanese."

Chuckling, Sayuri said. "I speak it well. My parents have been talking to me in Japanese since I was little. I've been taking courses since I was five, learning to read and write. I'm a Japanese American, my parents thought it would be good if I learned about my heritage."

"I can understand that." Serena said. "It sounds difficult, I couldn't imagine coming here all by myself."

"It's not that hard. My brother's here with me. So, what are you doing outside?" Sayuri asked, indicating the junior high building with her thumb.

"I'm late."

"Can't you just go inside?" Sayuri said. "I don't want to hold you up."

"I can't, I was so late that they already locked the gate. There's no way for me to get in." Serena said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "When my mom finds out, she's going to kill me! My grades are already bad! This just confirms that I'm a huge flake! What am I going to do?"

"Hop the fence?" Sayuri suggested thoughtfully, looking at the wall. "I could give you a boost. It wouldn't be that hard."

"You're kidding." Serena said. "That's not possible. I'd end up hurting myself or you."

"Really?" Sayuri asked. "That doesn't sound good." With a shrug, she turned and walked away. "I suppose there's only one thing to do." She shouted over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Serena called back.

"Come with me." Sayuri said, sticking her hands deep into her pockets. She walked to the nearest light. Serena hurried after her.

Meanwhile…

Katsu was busily carrying his boxes up from the moving truck; he had opted to take the stairs, since at the time it had seemed like a better work out. Now he was regretting it. The boxes wobbled in his arms. Slowly, he felt out where the next step was with his foot. "This was a bad idea." He muttered, as he climbed. "Where's 'Yuri anyway? She said she'd help me move in." The truth was she'd stuck around just long enough to convince the manager to give him a key. Then she'd made her excuses about needing to get food, and vanished. Leaving him to unload all by himself. _'At least this way I get to decide where my stuff goes.'_ He thought merrily. She wouldn't be able to complain this time. Not this time. _'She's not completely unpacked herself.'_ He thought. It was a perfect opportunity, and he wasn't going to wait to pounce on it. "That's if I ever make it to the top of these stairs." He said. Katsu felt out the next step, and cautiously made it one higher. He agreed with himself, it had been a horrible idea to try to carry up two boxes at once. "Where's 'Yuri?" He wondered again. It was just like her to avoid any heavy labor. Despite the heartwarming talk they'd had last night…they didn't seem any closer. He sighed. When he finally made it to the landing, his arms screaming, and his legs on the verge of collapse, he put the boxes down, and sat. Staring down at the stairs. _'83 steps.' _He thought. _'There are 83 steps between the second and third floor. 80 steps between the first and second... 79 between the garage and first.'_ He looked up at the spiraling staircase. It was endless. _'That's it.' _ He thought. '_I'm taking the elevator.'_ For the fifth time that day, he wondered why Sayuri had chosen to live on the 20th floor. Then his cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Oh, Obaa-san. Yes it's good to hear from you too! No Sayuri isn't here. Yes, I understand. No, everything's fine. I'm just moving in. What?" He paused. "No. This apartment complex is fine. Yes, they're taking good care of me. No, I don't need anything. Sayuri is just out in Tokyo, she's exploring. You know 'Yuri, Obaa-san. She never stays still. What? No, I haven't heard from Ojii-san yet. Yes, I expect to hear from him soon. You do? No, I don't think dinner tonight will work. Soon? Yes, we will get together soon. Very soon, I promise. No, Obaa-san, I'm not favoring Ojii-san over you. Yes, I promise. I do mean it. No, I don't need help moving in. Yes I know your company has strong men. I can do it by myself. Obaa-san? I have to go. I will talk to you later. Yes, I love you too. Matta-nee! What? No. Sayonara. Goodbye." He shut his phone. "Man." He looked over at the boxes. "You're just lucky you don't have to deal with that." He said, fingering the amulet in his pocket. He sighed. "Get back soon 'Yuri." Then he picked his boxes back up, and pushed the third floor door open. He decided he'd make it to the 20th floor if it killed him.

Back to Sayuri…

In an ice cream shop, Sayuri and Serena sat in a booth across from one another. Each had ordered something from the menu; outside the city streets of Tokyo bustled past them. "You sure eat a lot." Sayuri said, staring as Serena put away yet another hot fudge sundae. She sipped her milkshake. Smiling, amused, she leaned on her elbow. "It's amazing how you don't gain any weight. You're so slim."

"Me?" Serena asked, in between mouthfuls. "That's not possible." She gulped down another spoonful of ice cream. "Everyone says I'm a cow."

"Well you are. I don't get it. You've eaten three of those already. Don't you get brain freeze?" Sayuri asked. "I mean you eat it so fast."

"Nope." Serena said, almost choking on another scoop of ice cream. "Not usually. Ouch!" She grabbed her forehead. "Brain freeze." She looked over at Sayuri, who was still sipping on her milkshake. "Are you sure you don't mind paying for this?"

"I've got some cash to burn." Sayuri shrugged. "Besides, this has been entertaining. I didn't think anyone could eat that much ice cream in one sitting. Glad I was proven wrong." She laughed, rubbing her thumb on the sun pendant around her neck. "It's been a pretty hectic last few days. It feels good to relax."

"Uh huh." Serena nodded. "This ice cream is really good!" She glancing over at the wall, she saw the clock ticking. One hand was on the three, the other on the twelve. "Wow! It's three o'clock already!"

Sayuri checked her watch. "Yeah it is. Surprising how time flies." She motioned the waiter. "I should get going. I promised my brother I'd help him move." She checked her watch. "Three hours ago." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you Serena. We should do this again sometime." _'I wonder if she's the same Serena that's Darien's friend…ex… whatever…'_ The waiter walked over, and handed her the check. She looked down at it, and blinked. Then she looked up at Serena. _'Did she really eat that much?'_

"What?" Serena asked. "How much is it?"

Sayuri waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, I'm paying for it." From the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out her wallet. _'I should have brought my purse.' _Opening it she pulled out a few bills and put them on the table. "How are you getting home?"

"Walking…of course." Serena answered. "Why how are you?"

"Walking." She said. "I have to get going, I'll see you." Sayuri stood up, and with a smile she walked out of the shop. Her hands stuck deep in the pockets of her jeans. The sun glanced off of her silvery blonde hair, which she tucked absently behind her ear._ 'Oh Katsu is going to be so mad!'_

"Hey wait!" Serena yelled, but Sayuri was already out of earshot. "Don't you want your change?" Looking down at the table, she picked up the bills. _'7500 yen?'_ Serena gasped, the bills falling from her fingers. They fluttered to the table, and she sat back down. "That's…way too much…" _'Who is she?'_ Serena rubbed her forehead; this was too much thinking for her brain. "I better get home." Then she stood, and walked out of the shop. Once out on the streets, Serena stared up at the sky. "Who was she?" Serena asked aloud, looking in the direction that Sayuri gone. Then she shrugged. "Mama will be wondering where I am…" _'And nagging me about my homework…I don't want to go home.'_ She thought. _'I know! I'll go see Darien!'_ Serena went running off towards Darien's apartment building. _'He'll be happy to see me!'_

Meanwhile…

Katsu had finally gotten his stuff up to Sayuri's apartment. '_I should have rented my own._' He thought. _'It would have been easier.' _Grimly, he stuck the key into the door. Pushing it open with his foot, he gazed glumly into the cramped space. _'I know she wants to live like a normal Japanese woman…but…'_ He looked around at the unpacked boxes randomly scattered over the hardwood floor. The rug still wrapped, in the far corner. The couch was the only part that seemed to be lived in. All the floor lamps were plugged in. But still, there was bubble wrap and packing popcorn strewn everywhere. An unused coffee cup was sitting on the table in the center of the room. Cooking utensils, none of them put away, cluttered the countertops and bar area in the kitchen. He decided that he didn't want to know what her room or the bathroom looked like. _'Slob.'_ He thought. Setting the box down as a doorstop, he wiped his brow. "I can't leave all this in the hallway." He said. Grimly rubbing his hands together, he took a deep breath. "Okay. Next phase." _'Maybe I should have taken Obaa-san up on her offer.'_ He thought, bending over to pick up another box. '_I don't get why Sayuri is living like a pauper…'_

"Can I give you a hand?"

Hiking the box up to his chest, Katsu looked over his shoulder at a man around his own height. Standing next to the man, was a little girl with pink hair and red eyes. "Yeah." He said. "I mean yes, please. " The man leaned over and picked up a box. The two walked in, setting down the boxes, and then went back out into the hallway for more. The little girl with pink pigtails, attempted to help by pushing some of lighter boxes. The black kitty head floating behind her like a pet. Soon everything was inside the apartment, making it look even more cramped. "Crazy to think that two people are going to live here…" He said, glancing around.

"Two people?" The little girl sniffed. "There isn't enough room for one!"

"Well that's all Sayuri's fault." Katsu said. "She's a real slob." He laughed, not noticing the black haired man stiffen. "She doesn't know how to clean up after herself."

The little girl nodded. "This place is worse than Serena's room."

"Really? Well, excuse me!" Sayuri said from the doorway. "I didn't realize that we were having guests." She walked in, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing Katsu?" She asked, grabbing his cheek. "I've barely lived here for a week, you expect me to be unpacked?"

"Well normally, you would be!" Katsu snapped. "Just because you want to be "normal" doesn't mean you get to live like a slob!"

"A slob!" Sayuri snarled, pulling his cheek. "I'll show you who's the slob!"

"Maybe we should go." The man said taking the little girl's hand.

Surprised, Sayuri glanced at him. "No! I'm sorry Darien…I got so mad at the idiot…" She glared at Katsu. "I forgot that we had company." She looked around the room. "I know it's a bit of a mess, but please make yourselves comfortable." Then she looked down. "So who is this Darien?"

"I'm Rini." The little girl said, sticking out her hand. "And this is Luna P."

Sayuri knelt down, and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you Rini, and Luna P, I'm Sayuri." She smiled warmly. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please! Do you have pancakes?" Rini asked.

"I think I have a mix in the cupboard. I was saving it for a special occasion." She said with a wink. "Would you like to help me?"

Katsu snorted. "You want to cook? In this kitchen? Why don't we just eat out?"

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Sayuri growled, glaring at him. Tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, she said. "Don't listen to him Rini."

"Why?" Rini asked, holding Sayuri's hand. She gazed up at the older girl. "I'd like to eat out."

"Then we can go out." Sayuri said.

"As long as the restraint makes pancakes!"

From the door, Darien took a few steps forward into the room. Seeing Sayuri and Rini looking so comfortable with one another, made him happy. '_At least, they're getting along_.' Darien glanced from Katsu to Sayuri. '_Just who is this guy?'_ He wasn't sure he liked how close he was standing to Sayuri. "Are you sure this is okay Sayuri? You two didn't have plans?"

"Plans?" Sayuri asked, glancing at Katsu, surprised. "Why would we have plans? Do we have plans?" She checked her watch.

"Well, there was that thing…" Katsu said, nudging one of the unopened boxes with his foot. Crossing his arms peevishly across his chest, he stared at her, and then indicated the window. '. "You know…"

'_What's going on?'_ Rini wondered, looking from one to the other. '_Were they gonna go on a date or something?'_ Her hand tightened around Sayuri's. "I don't want to be in the way." She said.

The older girl looked down at her and smiled. "You're not."

"If this is a problem, we can go." Darien repeated. He glanced from Sayuri to Katsu, once again wondering what their relationship was. _'She said she was living by herself. Who is this guy?' _

"And that…" Sayuri said, rolling her eyes. "It can wait. We should go out to dinner. Everyone's hungry Katsu, and I can't feed them, because I'm not a very good cook." With a wink to her brother, she and Rini walked out of the apartment. Hand in hand, with Luna P floating obediently behind them.

Katsu sighed. "It's the hygienic issue…this place isn't clean." He glanced over at Darien. There was a strange tension between the other man and him. Stretching out his hand, he said. "We were never properly introduced. I'm Katsu, Sayuri's…"

"Yes, I understand." Darien responded gruffly. "I'm Darien Shields." He felt a familiar spark from Katsu; it was the same as the feeling when he and Sayuri touched. But different, this was more brotherly. '_It's strange, I feel like I know you…'_ He thought.

"I gathered that." Katsu smiled. "You're the one Sayuri talks about, her first friend in Japan. I wanted to thank you for taking care of her." Letting go of Darien's hand he indicated the door and he added. "After you."

Darien nodded and followed the girls out into the hall, walking over to Rini. He asked. "Will your family be okay with you staying out late, Rini?"

"Sure Darien." Rini smiled. "I don't think Ikuko-mama will mind me skipping dinner." _'Serena won't care, it means there will be more food for her.'_ Rini thought darkly, again she looked up at Sayuri. '_She's so nice. I wonder if she has the silver crystal! It doesn't make sense, giving it to someone like Serena. Besides, she reminds me of…'_

Down the hall the elevator bell dinged as it opened. Serena stepped out, she was still dressed in her sailor uniform, wearing black shoes, and her long pigtails hung arouond her waist. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, then she stopped, staring down the hall. "Hey Darien!" She yelled, running over. "Rini? What are you doing here?" She glared at the little girl. "I bet you're trying to sneak some extra time with Darien, aren't cha! You sneaky little brat!" Then she saw who's hand Rini was holding. "Sayuri?" She asked, suddenly confused. "What are you doing here? How do you know Darien?"

'_So she is his girlfriend…'_ Sayuri thought, smiling broadly she answered. "I live here, silly." However the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. '_This is silly.' _Angrily, she persecuted her inner feelings. _'It's not like I like him or anything…'_

Katsu glanced from one girl to the other. '_What's going on here? Meatball head knows 'Yuri? She knows 'Yuri's friend? When did this happen?'_ Rubbing the back of his neck, he said. "Hey meatball head." Stepping up beside Sayuri, he put a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing, he muttered. "If we're going to go eat, let's go." Sayuri nodded silently.

Serena's mouth formed a small "o". _'That's Sayuri's boyfriend?'_ She thought, disappointment writhing in her stomach. '_Why do I feel this way?'_ She wondered, glancing from Darien to Katsu. "You live…here?" _'She must be living with him…'_ Serena thought, stomach sinking all the way downn to her shoes. "With him?" She pointed to the blonde guy.

Darien's eyes narrowed. '_They must be serious.'_ "If we're going to go eat…" He began peevishly.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Rini said, tugging on Sayuri's arm. "When are we gonna get food?"

"Yeah." Sayuri said to Serena, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah I am." '_You'd think people could see the obvious.'_ She thought. "Katsu," She said. "I think it's time to go." She said. "You want to get the car started?"

_'So his name is Katsu…'_ Serena thought, she liked the way it rolled off the tongue. His accent was very american, she decided, like Sayuri's. '_He must be from America too.'_ Which was interesting, because it meant that they must have been dating before, they came here. '_Maybe he followed her to Japan because he couldn't live without her.'_ It was incredibly romantic, but somehow it didn't make Serena any happier, though she loved romance. '_I wonder if Darien would do that for me?'_

"Why don't we just call Obaa-san?" He said, disgruntled. "She'd be more than happy…"

"No." Sayuri snapped. "I don't want to talk to her." '_He's so pushy when it comes to Obaa-san.'_

"There aren't any restraunts around here that'll serve breakfast at this hour." Katsu said. "Unless we go…"

"Which is why you should have let me cook!" She growled. "But no, the kitchen isn't clean enough!" Glaring at him, she said. "Make up your mind!"

"We should go to the Maple Hotel."

"Why?" She hissed.

He leaned close, and whispered into her ear. "Because you own it, and they'll make anything you want."

"It's a four star restraunt…" She muttered under her breath. "And I don't own it until my 21st birthday. Ojii-san manages the chain for me." '_He just wants to expose us, I'd rather Darien, Rini, and Serena didn't know about our…money issues.'_ She'd had enough with hangers on in California. She just wanted to be a normal teen.

"The Maple Hotel? You guys can get dinner reservations there?" Darien asked, shocked. "I've heard that you have to make reservations months in advance. How would we get in?" He looked at the way they were dressed. "Especially looking like this?"

"Don't worry about stuff like that." Katsu said. "We have connections." He clapped Darien on the back. "Leave this to us."

"You guys are going out?" Serena asked, suddenly catching on. "To the Maple Hotel?" She'd heard her mother talk about it, it was a newly built four star hotel chain that competed directly with the Hilton and others. The building was one of the tallest in Japan, nearly 150 stories high. It was complete with a shopping mall, spa, indoor swimming pool, casino, and five star restraunt on the top floor. Her mother had said that the Maple Hotel chain made each of their hotels uniquely different, so that you never had the same experience at each hotel. She said the closet way to describe the Maple Hotels was that they were on par with those on the Strip in Las Vegas. Serena had to ask what Las Vegas was, and her mother laughed. She'd just said it was in America.

"Yeah meatball head, you wanna come?" Katsu said, flicking her on the forehead. Serena flushed, and was about to retort. When Sayuri stepped between them.

"That's enough of that." She said. "I'll take Serena and Rini with me in my car. Katsu, you go with Darien."

"But how are we going to get in?" Darien asked, looking at Katsu in distaste. He didn't want him driving with him. It would be just as uncomfortable as if Serena was with him. '_Why did I agree to this? This is going be some daring adventure.'_

"Don't worry." Sayuri said. "We know the manager." She grabbed Serena's other hand. "Let's go." She led the two girls towards the elevator. '_I hope Ojii-san isn't going to ask me to move in…again.'_

"Not to mention the owner." Katsu muttered, watching her leave. He turned to Darien. "So, where's your car?"

Darien gave him a long look, his icy blue eyes piercing. "It's down in the garage." He said, and the two started off after the girls. "How long have you known Sayuri?" Darien asked.

"We've known each other our whole lives." He said, looking over at the other man. His blue eyes mischevious, and seeing the startled look on Darien's face, he couldn't resist hammering another blow. "We were even born on the same day, in the same hospital." _'In the same room, to the same mother, but I'm not going to tell you that.'_ He smiled. "We're very close."

"I see." Darien said. _'They must have been dating for a long time.' _"You're mothers must be great friends."

"Those two are so close they could almost be the same person." He grinned. "Come on, we don't want the girls to get there ahead of us. If I know Sayuri, she likes to drive fast." The two headed for the garage after the girls.

In space a sinsiter plan was developing…

Four sisters sat around in a five mirrors, staring out at the quietly sleeping city of Tokyo. Each bore a dark upside down crescent on their brow. One of the girls was unwrapping the bandages on her arm. Her raven hair bunched in two ears on the top of her head, and trailed down her back. She was wearing a pink leotard and tights with black stripes, and a blue feathery tutu. Her name was Catsie. "I'll get that Scout." She snarled. "She'll pay for ruining my precious skin." Wincing as she pressed her fingers against the coin size burn hole in her upper arm, she added. "I'll kill her."

"It doesn't help that those tricky Scouts have defeated us at each and every turn. We've come so close to conquering a negative point!" Bertie said. Her long white braid hung down her back. Wiping powder over her already alabaster skin, she added. "But those pesky Sailor Scouts always show up."

"Bertie dear, you've been defeated at every turn." Prizma said, leaning over her. Her moss green hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head. Her skintight green body suit, clung to her body sensually. Green feathers plumed out over her shoulder. "Maybe it's time to let somone else take over."

"Feeling cooped up, Prizma?" Bertie laughed. "Sorry can't help you there. I want my own revenge on those Scouts."

"Especially the new one." Catsie added, stretching out her arm. "She's mine."

"Those two are trouble." Bertie nodded. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol."

"Who?" Avery asked from the far side of the room. "I haven't seen them."

"That's because you haven't gotten out enough Avery, darling." Bertie said. "Those two destroyed my last Yoma. It was suprising."

"Why?" Prizma spat. "Your Yoma have always been the weakest. It's not suprising that two Scouts could easily take them."

"Yes but they did it without Sailor Moon." Bertie said, looking out at the city. "That makes them unique. The others have yet to destroy anything on their own." She sighed loudly. "If they team up with the other Scouts…"

"We'll waste them just like the others, we'll capture Rini and claim the Silver Crystal." Reubeus said, stepping from the shadows. "We have to destroy the Sailor Scouts faith in each other, and these new soldiers. The wiseman said this would be the best way to handle these Scouts. We'll let them do our work for us." He laughed. "The Legendary Soldiers of the Sun, you'll feel our wrath. Bertie, Prizma, Avery, Catsie, I want you to start releasing Yoma at separate times. We'll flush out these new Scouts, and let them do our work for us. They'll fracture the team, you'll see." Staring down at the city of Tokyo in the glass. Rubeus, ran his fingers through his ruby red hair. '_Soon, Sailor Moon. Soon you'll see what your so called friends truly think of you.'_ Touching his cheek, he could still feel the heat from the burn that had ripped across his skin. It had happened in their first attack on the planet. When he'd stood in battle against the Soldiers of the Sun. He still remembered '_her'_ face. Those icy cold eyes glaring at him with such disgust. Then she'd released her deadly attack, driving Rubeus and his minions back. They'd never reached the planet's surface in that first assault. It was all thanks to _'her'_. He'd kept the burn scar as a souvenir. It was a promise that one day he'd destroy her. His lips curled into a cruel smile. _'So Sailor Sun, we're about to meet again.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-The Emerging Cracks

It was dark as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, the stars were just beginning to peek out in the deep purple sky, and the moon sleepily rose on the western horizon. Beneath the waving branches of the cherry trees, Rei sat on a park bench. Staring out at the lake, it's surface rippled as a cool breeze swept across it, lapping against the shore. Rei sighed. "Who was that Senshi?" She asked the sky. "What is her mission?" Unlike Serena and Lita, she couldn't squelch the idea that this new Soldier was a threat. She had been holding constant fire readings, but the fire could only tell her so much. '_Power…'_ This Scout had power, but that was something that Mars already knew. After all, she'd seen her destroy a Youma, and injure Catsie. _'Saving Rini's life.'_ But could that be a ploy? Was it a Negamoon trick to make them believe that this Soldier was the real thing? The impressions the fire had given her were power, fire and destruction. '_She's not alone.'_ Rei thought. '_That was clear.'_ Then who was her partner? Rei shivered as the cold breeze cut through her jacket. She stood, staring at the reflection of the rising moon on the lake. '_There's so much we don't know.'_ It wasn't clear. Rei walked to the railing, the cold metal bit into her palm, and she winced. Gripping the black iron, she stared up at the sky. "How do I protect Serena?" She asked.

"Mars? What are you doing out here?" Rei turned around, and there stood Amy. Her arms were laden with books, which she hugged to her chest. Her short blue hair curled around her face, framing her wide sea blue eyes. It was like looking into two bodies of water. Sometimes Rei felt like she was drowning, when she looked at Amy.

She said. "I was just thinking, Amy."

"Yes the Negamoon has gotten more aggressive lately. It's been worrying me too Rei." Amy said, checking her watch. "I made some calculations, and the results were disturbing."

"What did you find?" Rei asked.

"Well, I've been keeping track of the Youma appearances on my computer. I started when they began attacking a few months ago." Amy flipped open her pocket computer; it was a powder blue, with the symbol of mercury on the cover. She held it with her left hand, while the fingers of her right flew across the keyboard. "I've noticed a pattern developing, Rei. At first they seemed to only be attacking only certain points around the city." She turned the screen toward Rei. The dots formed a pentagon. "But when they failed to get those, they started attacking different places at random."

"We already knew that they were looking for Rini." Rei said. "They also want the Silver Crystal."

"Yes, I factored that into my equation. But they've begun attacking places where Rini's moonbeam hasn't appeared. Also, they've been steadily increasing the amount of attacks over these past few months. There have been an average of the four or five attacks in the past two weeks. If we compare that to the beginning of the month, when there were only one or two. We can easily come to the conclusion that…"

"They're getting help…" Rei finished. '_Oh my God…'_

"Not necessarily Rei, they could be looking for something other than Rini. Or they're getting desperate." Amy continued, concerned by the sudden turn in Rei's attitude.

'_I was right she was with the Negamoon. It was all a ploy to get us to lower our guard. How could we be so stupid.' _"We'll have to fight them." She said. "We can't let these new Scouts destroy us."

"Rei, I don't know what you saw." Amy said. "But this data isn't proof that this Sailor Scout is our enemy."

"She's not a Sailor Scout, Amy." Rei said through clenched teeth. "It was all a ruse. We can't let her capture Rini, or the Silver Crystal."

"I think you need to rest Rei.' Amy said. "We have nothing to go on…no facts. Even if she wanted to capture Rini, she could have when she saved you. Why didn't she?"

"Because she tried to earn our trust." Rei snapped, her hands tightening on the iron railing. She stared up at the sky. '_I'll destroy her, for Serena's sake. I can't have her misleading everyone. I can't let her put my friends in danger.'_ "There was no reason for her to be there at that time."

"I agree Rei, there's a lot going on that doesn't add up." Amy said. "But that's no reason to believe that this new Scout is a spy. Let's proceed cautiously. I'll inform Mina and Lita. We'll let it develop. If she really is a spy, then she'll reveal herself to us soon." She looked over at Rei. "Hard facts are the only thing that will convince Serena." She added.

'_The only thing that might convince her.'_ Rei mentally corrected. She knew that meatball head would never be able to accept that another soldier could be an enemy. She knew how she had to proceed. '_I'll have to track this Scout down.' _She thought. _'And figure out her identity, and whoever it is she's working with.'_ The two girls continued walking along the riverside in silence. Each considered the new information, and each came to a different conclusion. Then they heard a scream from the far side of the lake. Rei looked over at Amy. "Let's go." She said, Amy nodded, and the two ran towards where they had heard the scream.

Meanwhile…

Darien, Serena, and Rini stared in awe at the high vaulted ceilings as they walked into the foyer. There were paintings filled with pictures of a tall marble palace, with tall pillars. It was protected by three warriors in sparkling golden armor, each standing on a white cloud, surrounded by little winged angels. In the middle was a woman with long flowing white hair, in an alabaster toga wielding a long white staff topped with an amber crystal. A golden circlet wrapped around her head, and she was encased in white light. She was gazing up towards the earth that was closer to the opposite wall. Then there was a man in sparkling roman armor, he wielded a short sword, and a crimson cape billowed out behind him. Beneath one arm, he carried a Romanesque helmet, leaving his curly sandy blonde hair free and wavy, a golden circlet sat on top of his head. He was staring longingly at the moon. Then in the third mural a man and a woman stood back to back. Between them was a cracked ruby crystal. The woman had sparkling golden hair that fell all the way to her waist. The man's was a bright almond brown. He wore an ancient golden breastplate, and dragons were circling up his legs. On his head was a laurel crown, and he held out a scimitar before him in one hand. The other held the hand of the woman; she was dressed in a flowing gown. She held a scepter to her breast. Behind them, were a palace and the flames of the sun. The murals on the walls were similar to the ones on the ceiling. Each had one of the four figures. Between them pillars of marble ran up the walls, and gold gilded laurels framed each image. The floor was made of bright granite, setting off the white of the marble walls. Sayuri was pointedly ignoring the craned heads of the visitors, and the way the bellhop stared at her in confusion. It wasn't surprising, since the last time she was here; she'd stomped out, saying she wanted no part of the family or this building. For good reason. Soren had designed all the images and paintings, along with a team of interior designers. He'd said it was their past lives. It was supposed to be a gift; this building had originally been his, along with the entire Maple Hotel chain. But he'd left them to her in his will. Her brother had never understood, not fully, he'd been the only one who could remember their past. Sayuri only dreamed about how they'd died. Due to the popularity of this theme, however, all Maple Hotel's had adopted the Sun Kingdom "theme". Still, she knew Katsu had his own reasons for bringing her back here. She knew one of those females was she, but Soren had never specified. He'd just said that they'd been more than ordinary soldiers. Sayuri closed her eyes. Her heart ached, it ached for Soren. She missed him. "So gifted…" She murmured.

"I know." Katsu said, staring at the ceiling. "It was always easy to tell which one was me." He mussed her hair. "Cheer up, at least he gave us this."

'_He gave me this.'_ She replied silently. She'd been the only one curious about their pasts in the Sun Kingdom. But that had never been her gift. "Yes." She said, looking at her awed friends. They'd never guess, she sighed. Hopefully, they wouldn't ask to many questions. She looked up and saw the receptionists staring. Smiling, she continued to walk down the hall. They were already on the phone, probably calling her grandfather. She wasn't sure if he was even here. If not, they were telling the hotel manager that siblings, Ms. Tanaka and Mr. Tanaka were here. Of course, that meant opening the suite of rooms on very top floor. The ones reserved for family only.

"Look out, here come Mr. Yamatsu." Katsu whispered in her ear. Eyes flicking up, she saw the tall man approaching. He was rubbing his hands together in impatience. She knew what that was about. However, there was nothing he could really do. The entire hotel probably knew by now that the Tanaka's were visiting. They'd known from the minute her they'd pulled her car into the garage. The only thing Yamatsu could be upset about was the shabby state of their clothes in this grand hotel. Yamatsu hated anything that looked "normal". That's where she and Sojiro had always clashed.

"Ms. Tanaka." Yamatsu said, bowing. He was dressed in a sharp tweed suit, a little golden pin that read Yamatsu; Hotel Manager was attached to his breast. His balding black hair was cleanly clipped close to his skull. His face was warm, but stern. His black eyes darted to her brother, and then to the three people behind her. "We weren't expecting you." He began. "Or else we would have prepared your suit rooms." Sayuri kept walking, and Yamatsu fell in beside her, continuing. "Unfortunately your esteemed grandfather isn't here. However, we will give you anything you need to make your stay more comfortable. " He paused. "Will you be staying long?"

"That's under consideration." Katsu broke in. "We are thinking about it."

Behind them, Darien, Rini, and Serena listened to the exchange in awe. "He's practically groveling to her." Rini whispered, from between the two.

"Yes.' Darien nodded, thinking. '_Who are these guys?'_ He glanced at Serena, who was still staring at the murals on the ceiling. She didn't seem to notice that every maid, receptionist, dealer, and bellhop was watching as they walked past. '_They're trying to figure out who we are.'_ He realized suddenly. Apparently, they already knew Sayuri and Katsu, who were walking with the manager. Even though Darien had a trust fund, one that paid for his schooling, his living, and all his expenses, with a little left over, it would barely cover a week in the Maple Hotel. Yet the Manager was talking about a special suite of rooms and providing for their every convenience. Then Sayuri looked over her shoulder at him; she smiled reassuringly, and then turned back to the Manager.

Rini whispered. "Is Sayuri really rich, Darien?"

"I guess so, Rini." Darien said. "I guess so." He glanced around. The architecture of the building was amazing to say the least. Though the outside looked a little more like a normal office building, the inside seemed reminiscent of a Greek or roman palace. It was very similar to his memories of the Earth Castle in the Silver Millennium. However it was the figures in the murals that held his interest. As they walked down the halls, it seemed like each hall told a tale about an event that happened in this world, and each hall was a different story. They told the lives of the three warriors and the golden haired princess. Sometimes there were other characters like the hall they were walking down now. It took place completely on the earth; Darien could have sworn that it was about him and the golden haired princess…or maybe the prince. He couldn't tell. The four generals Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were recurring, always around him. It seemed to be about a banquet. However, he wasn't sure.

"Something on your mind, sailor?" A warm voice asked. Darien looked away from the last mural, where the white haired warrior had taken the earth prince's hand. Above it glowed a diamond shaped crystal that glowed with golden light. The people around them were clapping, on the far side was a man with white hair holding a flying unicorn by the bridle, and there were the generals closest to the end. Then he met her eyes, Sayuri smiled up at him.

"The others went on ahead." She said. "Katsu convinced Serena and Rini that you were alright." Laughing, she patted his shoulder. Darien nearly jumped as the spark rushed through his body. "Besides, I think Rini is desperate for pancakes."

"That makes sense." Darien said, looking across the hall. "What is this place?"

"Every hall here is a story." Sayuri said, gently taking his hand. "You have to walk all of them to find your way to the end."

"But where do you start?" He asked. "Is there a set path?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, every person who comes here finds a different story. For some," She pointed to the warrior and the prince. "This is the end." Then she shrugged. "For others, it ends in another hallway. For others the ending is in the restaurant, at the wedding feast of the moon princess and the earth prince."

Startled, Darien said. "I didn't see her."

"She's in another hall." Sayuri said. "Some people visit all the chains of our hotel, because they want to know the entire story."

"You mean this isn't the whole story?" Darien asked surprised.

"Oh, no." Sayuri said. "There are currently ten different hotels around the world. Each tells a different story. The lives of the people here are intermingled with the other hotels. Some of the visitors think this is the past." She added. "Other's think it's the future."

"Is there one about the present?" Darien looked down at her hand. It was warm in his.

She shook her head. "No." Sayuri said. "The person who designed the stories and paintings never got that far."

"Who was he?" Darien asked. '_Maybe I can ask him what it's about.'_

"My brother, Soren." She said, with a sad smile. "But we should go. Everyone's waiting for us on the top floor. Don't you want to see how the story ends?"

"Maybe this is my ending." Darien said, looking down at her. _'Are you really in love with Katsu?'_ He wondered, suddenly feeling guilty. '_What about Serena?'_ He hated it; there were days when he wished Sayuri had never entered his life. He wished that those dreams about his union with Serena destroying the world had never come, though he and Serena were destined to be together. But if that were so, why did Sayuri's smile tug at his heart? Why did he love the feeling of holding her hand in his? Warmth surged between the two of them.

"Maybe." She laughed, and tugged his hand. "Come on, I'm hungry." Then they walked to the gilded elevator, Darien felt a sense of déjà vu as he stepped inside. Just as the door closed, he saw the last mural white-haired warrior and the earth prince sharing a passionate kiss on a deserted hilltop. Then the door shut, and the elevator surged upwards. Darien wondered what was on the next floor.

Meanwhile…

Mercury and Mars stared at the Youma. It's dark red eyes flashed; the Youma lifted its hairy arms. Brown fur bristled all over its body like needles. It had tall ears like a dog's. It bared its teeth in a cruel smile. "So you're the pesky Sailor Brats." It sneered. "My master told me about you." It glanced around. "Were are your little friends? That Sailor Moon?" It flicked away the woman it had been feeding on. "You can't defeat me without her." It laughed, voice rippling into the air around the two Scouts. "However, let's have some fun without her." It shot its hand out, and it's claws shot towards the two Scouts. Mercury and Mars dived out of the way.

"Mercury!" Mars shouted. "Call for back up!"

"I'm trying!" She said. "But the communicator is jammed. We'll have to find another frequency." As She took a few steps backwards, and squeezed her blue earring. A blue visor slid out across her eyes, and she began typing on her handheld computer. Analyzing the monster, she yelled. "It's weaker on its left side!"

"Got it!" Mars responded, yelling. "**_Mars Celestial Fire…"_** With her arm, she drew her arm in a circle around her body. Then she pointed at the Youma. "**_Surround!_**" The rings of fire hurled themselves at the Youma. The Youma saw the fire rings coming; suddenly its fur bristled out, knocking the rings away. The only traces of Mars' attack were the singed lines of fur on the Youma's left side. "What?" Mars yelled. "Mercury? What happened?"

"I'm sorry!" The other Scout yelled back. "I thought I had it. I did mange to get Jupiter, she's coming."

"What about Venus and Sailor Moon?" Mars asked, staring at the Youma.

"No luck." Mercury said. "I couldn't reach either of them, there was some kind of interference."

Mars said grimly. "Then we're doing this blind."

"Sorry girls." The Youma hissed. "It's my turn now." A storm of razor thin needles shot from the Youma's fur. Whizzing through the air, they dug deep into Mars' leg as she rolled sideways.

As Mercury yelled. "**_Mercury Ice Bubbles…"_** She crossed her arms across her chest and then released a storm of bubbles at the flying needles. "**_Blast!"_** The needles clattered to the ground, encased in an ice shell. Mercury ran to Mars' side. "Are you all right Mars?"

Mars nodded and attempted to stand, she winced as she put pressure on her left leg. "I am. Don't worry Mercury." Then she fell back the ground, pain seared up her calf. "What's happening?" She gasped.

"You like it, Sailor Mars?" The Youma laughed. "Their my special poison needles. Even a scratch will make you deathly ill." Crossing its arms across it's bristling chest. "It begins with paralysis. I'm sure you're feeling that right now." She sneered at the two Sailor Scouts. "How long will you last?"

Mars stared at the Youma. '_We're in big trouble.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile…

Darien followed Sayuri through the vaulted doors; he'd been surprised when the manager had led them past the restaurant. He'd seen the long line that led down the hall of people without reservations. It had surprised him that the manager had been waiting for them at the elevator. He had bowed and indicated that they come with him. Sayuri had smiled, as then the manager pulled her aside. Now she and Yamatsu were walking ahead of him, speaking in low tones. Every so often, the manager glanced back over his shoulder. Darien caught the distaste that flashed through his eyes as they landed on him. Darien sighed, thinking about the impatient people he'd seen. Tapping their brochures on their palm, checking their watch, arguing with the hostess. '_To think that could have been us.'_ He thought. '_But then, I doubt she would have brought us here if that were the case…'_ So, she and Katsu had known each other their entire lives. '_Katsu must have known all about this.' _Darien thought. There was no disgust in the manager's eyes when he'd seen Katsu. No, but apparently Darien was…common. He hoped this vibe was only directed at him, and not the girls. '_Though Serena could be in trouble.'_ Rini too. They didn't have the world's best table manners. _'For all that Serena's a princess.'_ Darien wondered what Yamatsu and Sayuri were discussing. She was frowning a lot. As they walked, Yamatsu waved his hands and Sayuri shook her head. Darien walked a little closer, trying to hear what they were saying. But they were speaking rapidly in English. Though Darien had done well in his English classes in school, he could only catch one or two words like "live" and "here", "you" and "shouldn't". It wasn't enough to give him a clear idea, but he figured that Sayuri was in some serious trouble. '_Probably.'_ Looking down at the floor, Darien was surprised by how quickly it had changed. No longer granite tiling, as they walked through the arched doors, it became moss green carpet. Darien found himself in foyer to a suite of rooms, this part of the hotel was much more simple than the others. The walls were a deep orange that deepened to a dark red and then purple as the one walked down the hallway. The only gold was in the gilded frames of much smaller and happier scenes then Darien had seen in the murals. Most of these seemed to be from the present. These were family portraits, Darien decided. Stopping at the nearest one, he saw three young people playing on a field of grass. A little girl with chin length white-blonde hair was watching her brothers wrestle. One of the boys was about her age Darien guessed nine. The other boy was older, perhaps in his early to middle teens with dark almond brown hair. In the corner, two parents sat at a park bench beneath a shady oak tree. '_What is this place?'_ Darien wondered. The furniture here was by far simpler than the others. There were mossy green sofas arranged in a small circle around a sofa table at the far end of the hallway. The sofas looked out on the city through arched wall size windows. '_A perfect view of the sunset.'_ Darien thought, sitting there you could see all the way to the waterfront.

"Come on." Sayuri said. "The others are in the dining room."

"Sayuri?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is this place?" Looking around at the simple oak and maple end tables and simple lamps, the mossy green carpet quietly supporting the fading colors of the room, Darien sighed. "It's…"

"Different from the rest of the hotel." Sayuri finished for him. "It should be." She said, absently tucking her hair back behind her left ear. "These are the family quarters."

"Family quarters?" He asked. Confused, he looked down at her. She climbed three steps and walked onto the little circular plateau. He watched her running her fingers over the green upholstery of the sofas, a faint smile on her lips. Stopping in front of the windows, she sighed. "What?" Darien asked.

"This is where the owners live." Sayuri said. "There's a place similar to this one in every Maple Hotel. It was the legacy my brother left."

"That means…" Darien wasn't sure this was a surprise. He'd suspected that she and Katsu were important people. He'd believed that they were at the least rich and valued visitors, due to the deferential treatment by the hotel's management. However the thought that Sayuri's family were financial tycoons hadn't crossed his mind. z. "Your family owns these hotels?"

"No." Sayuri shook her head. "I do." '_I might as well come clean.'_ "But I don't make any decisions until I'm 21. Even then, I'll probably leave the running of them to someone smarter than me…" She trailed off. "Anyway, let's go eat."

In the dining room, three people sat at a long table. The table itself was made of maple, and its red sheen glowed in soft light. A candelabrum hung from the arching ceiling, high above their heads. The walls were painted a dark green, and gilded at the edges. The floor was tiled. In the middle of each square was the earth, and around the earth circled the planets. Outside the planets were the stars and the galaxy. The ceiling was delicately painted with clouds and little angels, the three warriors stood around the golden haired princess as they stared down at the earth. The table was covered with plates piled high with pancakes, omelets, Belgian waffles, sausages, bacon, and all other kinds of breakfast. The two girls were busily stuffing their faces with the foods laid out for them. Their manners made Katsu cringe, as they talked to each other with mouths full of food. Leaning back against his wooden chair, Katsu sighed. Closing his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, he hoped that Sayuri would get here soon. Whether or not she left that ape Darien behind didn't really matter to him. The one thing he knew was that she had no business falling in love. '_Our marriages are going to be decided by our parents._ He thought. '_Besides, from what I've guessed the meatball head is dating Darien.'_ The thought didn't sit well in his stomach. He smiled. They were cute, he decided, both Serena and Rini. Despite the food hanging off their mouths and chins, despite the way they stuffed themselves full of every morsel in sight, and despite the fact that they were both common folk; he liked them. In fact, he found it all very endearing. Everything, from the way they dressed like one another, to the way they spoke without thinking. Katsu loved it all. It made him laugh and it was refreshing. They didn't seem to care whom he was, the fact that he was rich, or that his parents were some of the biggest tycoons in the business industry. _'Maybe they don't realize it.'_ He thought. Either way, it was nice not being sucked up to or coerced. He'd always hated the way business leaders would try to use him to appeal to his father or grandfather. He hated that. But here, it was nice. '_They might be selfish…but they aren't superficial.'_ It was all-genuine. _'They aren't ashamed of who they are.'_ Sayuri could take a page from their book. It had been a long time since he'd seen her act like herself. Except around Soren and himself. _'She is…now.'_ Around these people, these trusting unquestioning people were the kindest Katsu had ever met. They, most noticeably Serena, had accepted and trusted them. Katsu didn't want to betray that trust. "Serena." He said.

"What?" She answered, her mouthful. Little bits of pancakes and frosting were hanging from her lips. Her baby blue eyes were questioning, as she looked at him. Unashamed. She didn't care how she looked. She was confident in herself.

Katsu laughed. '_Serena, thank you.'_ "You've got food all over your mouth."

"I do!" She squealed. Grabbing a napkin, she began hurriedly wiping it off. It wasn't delicate…more like scrubbing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

'_Or maybe not…'_ Katsu thought, laughter dancing in his blue eyes. "Well..." He began.

"Why are you bothering meatball head?" Rini asked, poking at Serena with her fork. "You'll just have food all over your mouth again once you start eating."

"How dare you say that Rini!" Serena snapped, glaring at the little girl. "I am a lady." Katsu, who was sipping his coffee, coughed. Serena turned to him. "And just what is so funny!" She snapped, her eyes fiery. "You don't think I'm a lady?"

"Don't drag me into this." He said, putting his cup down.

"He's agreeing with me." Rini said. "You eat like a pig."

He shook his head. "No…" He said, but was drowned out by Serena. Running his fingers through his curly blonde hair, he wondered how he'd gotten into this mess. _'Was this something Darien delt with on a daily basis?_' This was the sort of thing that drove men to madness. _'Mother would kill both of them…'_ Still, he smiled. It was nice to have friends like them. Serena was beautiful…in her own klutzy way.

"I do not!" Serena yelled, glaring at Katsu. "It's not like you're any better! But, is that what you really think Katsu?"

"No…" Katsu said. "I don'…"

Rini cut him off, yelling at Serena. "Yes!" Rini was standing. "He's on my side, you're porky and stupid! You've got terrible eating habits!"

"You little brat!" Serena snarled, glaring at Rini. "I don't have to take this…from either of you!" She stood.

"Whoa…" Sayuri said from the door, Darien right behind her. "I leave you three alone for ten minutes, and the result…" She shook her head. "Utter chaos." Looking up at Darien, she added. "What do you think Darien?"

"Business as usual." He muttered, with a slight smile.

"Sayuri!" Serena whined. "Katsu was calling me porky and fat…"

Sayuri walked over and slapped him upside the head. "Why are you insulting our guests?" She growled.

"I didn't do anything." Katsu snapped, glancing from one girl to the other. "It was all them." He pointed to Serena and Rini. "They're terrors, 'Yuri." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, he added. "And that hurt."

"It was supposed to." She said.

"Sayuri!" Serena whimpered. "You don't think I'm a pig…do you?"

"No." Sayuri said, glancing over her shoulder. "And…I don't think Darien does either." That happiness on Serena's face as she looked at Darien, stung Sayuri's heart. '_I thought so.'_ Those two had a lot of history between them. When Darien talked about Serena, she could hear the fondness in his voice. '_It's pointless to fall in love.'_ She thought. Her heart ached at the thought. _'My parents are picking my husband out as we speak.'_ The truth was, that neither she nor her brother were ever going to be able to freely fall in love. It was a dream, not the reality. '_My responsible brother…'_ She'd noticed the way he looked at Serena. _'He falls for anyone genuine.'_ Too many fakers had broken his heart. She sighed. '_She'd have been so good for him…'_ Sayuri couldn't help it, when she'd met Serena the thought had passed through her mind. _'She'd have done wonders for my brother.'_ But now? It was impossible. Serena and Darien, the thought shivered through her. Rattling her heart. Darien's hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Weren't you hungry?" He asked. '_I wonder…'_ He thought, and then looked at Serena. She smiled happily, and he sighed. '_It's not possible…'_

"Starving." Sayuri said. Then a scream echoed through the building. _'Not now!'_ She thought angrily. _'Not here!' _Her brother met her eyes, and they nodded. "But it looks like there isn't much food here. Why don't Katsu and I go talk to the Chef? We'll get some more." Grabbing Katsu by the arm, she dragged him off down the hall. Leaving Serena, Rini, and Darien standing there, confused.

"Serena." Darien said. "We need to find where that scream came from." '_Thank God those two decided to go get more food.'_ Though he didn't like the way they left together. It left a bad taste in his mouth. "Stay here, Rini." He yelled. Serena nodded, and the two ran off in the opposite direction. "It sounded like it came from the restaurant." Darien said.

"Well, yes." Serena snapped. "That's the only other thing on this floor." _'That means Sayuri and Katsu are in danger!'_ Her stomach sank to her boots. She really liked Katsu, even if he thought she ate like a pig. He was nice and sweet. He didn't tease her horribly, and he put up with Rini like Darien did. Serena wasn't sure about his relationship to Sayuri. '_They could be boyfriend and girlfriend.'_ That thought made her stomach sink further. She liked Katsu, and she knew that he and Sayuri weren't right for one another. '_What about Darien?'_ Her mind asked, as she ran down the long hallway. '_You and he are meant to be.'_ Serena shook her head. That was true. Maybe she could fix Katsu up with one of the Scouts. Still, thinking of him with Amy, Lita, Mina, or Rei made her heart ache. '_You can't have both of them.'_ That was very true. '_Why would I want Katsu?' _She thought. _'I barely know him.'_ She'd seen few sides of him. Half the time it was like he was protecting himself. '_What's he scared of?'_ She wondered. The only thing she did know was that if any Youma did hurt him. They'd be moon dusted. People were screaming and running from the restaurant, the air shook around Serena and Darien. '_The Negamoon.'_ Serena thought. '_Rini should be okay in those rooms.'_ They were like a fortress. Stepping back into the shadows, she raised her hand. "**_Moon Crystal Power!"_**

Meanwhile…

Mars staggered to her feet. "Mercury!" She shouted, as the Youma held her friend high by the throat. Mercury's legs kicked futilely in the air. She struggled, yanking at the Youma's stronger hand. The monster was smiling, it's eyes narrowed as the air was being crushed out of Mercury's neck. Mars gasped, though she'd pulled the needles out of her leg, she could feel the toxin spreading up her leg. Even now, she put most of the pressure on her right foot. The other shook with the effort of holding her up. She winced, lifting her hands together close to her chest. "_Mars Fire…"_ She began.

**_"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"_** A disk of thunder and electricity shot through the air and struck the Youma in the back. It screamed, and dropped Mercury. Who landed on the soft grass, coughing. The Youma leapt backwards, landing it looked at the newcomer. "Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, running to her friend's side. Her oak brown hair bound back into a tall ponytail, her green gem gleaming in the florescent light, the tall scout knelt down beside Mercury. "Are you all right?" She asked hoarsely. The other scout nodded, coughing. "I'm sorry I'm so late." She said, and glanced at Mars. "How are you holding up?"

"Just glad you're here Jupiter." Mars said, relief washing over her face. Her leg shivered beneath her, putting her two forefingers together, she glared at the Youma. "**_Mars Fire…"_** She began again, and a fireball gathered on top of her two fingers. She pointed them towards the Youma. "**_Ignite!"_** The ball hurled itself at the Youma, striking her in the chest.

The surprised Youma took another step backwards. It's lips curling into a crueler smile. "Not much time left, Mars." It said. "My poison is already making its way towards your heart."

"If I die, I'll have the satisfaction of taking you with me." The red scout snarled, looking over at Jupiter. "Let's give her all we got!" She shouted.

"You got it Mars." Jupiter agreed. "Let's obliviate this thing." Her eyes worriedly darted to the purple lines spreading up Mars' leg. '_Where's Sailor Moon?'_ She wondered, it was like Serena to be late, but not like this. Jupiter knew Sailor Moon was a flake, but never when her friends were in trouble. _'What's going on?' _Mercury looked up at her, eyes so tired that Jupiter was frightened. She knew that the other Scout must have been fighting alone. That meant Mars was badly injured. _'She said something about poison…'_ Jupiter thought.

"Jupiter…" Mercury said. "She shoots poison needles from her fur. Long range…left side…weakest." She attempted to stand. "Powerful attack…hit her there…"

"Okay Mercury." Jupiter said. "But you should rest a little more."

Mercury shook her head. "No rest…" She breathed. "We have to fight…no one…else…" Leaning on Jupiter's shoulder, she glared at the Youma.

"You're right." Jupiter agreed, looking across at Mars. On her weak legs, the other girl had lunged towards the Youma. Kicking it across the stomach with her weak leg, she knocked it backwards. She glanced back at Jupiter, and nodded. Jupiter smiled, she raised her hands over her head and yelled. "**_Jupiter Thunder…"_** Bolts of lightening descended down around her. **_"Crash!"_** The lightening fell on the Youma as it fell backwards. "Now Mercury!" She shouted.

Mercury nodded, lifting her hands, she began to spin. "**_Shine Aqua…"_** Water and ice swirled around her, as she turned like a ballerina. "**_Illusion!"_** She opened her hands, and the ice and water flew at the Youma. It struck its legs, casting them in ice and freezing them to the ground. Without a word, the Youma lifted it's hairy left arm bristling, red eyes narrowed, it snarled. A storm of darts shot towards both Jupiter and Mercury. Tiredly, the water scout crossed her arms across her chest. **_"Mercury Ice Bubbles…"_** She yelled. **_"Freeze!"_** She opened her arms, and the bubbles rushed towards the oncoming needles. They flashed through all of them, and the needles fell harmlessly to the ground. Smiling tiredly, Mercury wobbled, her eyes closing.

"Mercury!" Jupiter shouted, glaring at the Youma. Thunder gathered in her open hand. **"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"** She pitched the disk at the monster's left side. The swirling electric energy shot through the air. It hit the Youma on the mark, leaving a softball-sized hole in its side. Gooey black blood, dripped down the Youma's side. It smiled. "Now Mars!" Jupiter yelled.

Mars lifted her hand, drawing a fiery circle around her body. "**_Mars Celestial Fire…" _**Rings of flame glimmered around her body; she spread her hands, pointing at the hole in the Youma's left side. "**_Surround!"_** The rings flew together, leaving red trails in the night air. One after another they stabbed through the Youma.

Black blood spurted from the hole, and the Youma screamed, but its toothy smile remained. The ice containing it's legs shattered, and it fell to the ground. It's claws dug into the dirt, and it grinned up at the scouts. "Is that all you have Sailor Failures?" It said. "A few hits, drawing a little blood. It's hardly enough to beat me." The Youma stood crossing both arms across its chest, it spread them apart. Thousands of needles shot towards the Scouts. The beast snarled.

Pulling Mercury with her, Jupiter leaped into the air. She landed a few feet away, safely out of the attack's path. Looking back, she saw that Mars had no way to avoid the needles. "Mars!" She screamed.

Desperately, Mercury crossed her arms across her chest. _"**Mercury Ice Bubbles…"**_ She yelled.

"**_Venus Love Chain Encircle!" _** A chain of hot yellow light shot through the Youma, and it fell back. The needles fell harmlessly to the ground at Mars' feet. Opening her eyes, Mars glanced up to see Venus standing on the small hill behind Mercury and Jupiter. Luna and Artemis were at her feet. Then Mars looked back at their enemy.

The Youma had pushed itself to its feet, it's body rapidly vanishing, and it raised its fist into the air and cried out. "Forgive me Sailor Sun! I've failed you!" Then it vanished leaving confused Scouts behind.

The purple lines vanished from Mars' ankle, and she fell to her knees. "No…" She whispered, her worst fear confirmed. The new Sailor Scout that Serena defended so vehemently was indeed their enemy. _'No…this can't be happening…'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Finding the Shatter Point

Rini was tired of always being left behind. '_I don't care what Darien said.'_ She thought rebelliously. _'I'm hungry! I'm going with Sayuri and Katsu.'_ Those two were nice, they never told her what to do. Rini ran after them. It was possible that those bad people from the Negamoon were here again. Rini didn't want to take the chance that they'd hurt her two new friends. She ran after them, her little legs pounding on the linoleum floor. She ran through room after room, Luna P bouncing along behind her. Hearing voices, she skidded to a halt just outside the door. Peeking through she saw Sayuri and Katsu talking in low voices. They were kneeling on the floor behind the steel cabinets. People were lying around them, knocked out on the floor. They were talking in low voices, but Rini was surprised. They didn't look scared. Katsu grabbed her arm, and said something. Sayuri frowned, but she nodded. The two raised their hands together and shouted. "**_Solar Twin Power!"_** They yelled together. Golden light surrounded the two of them. They floated up in the air, and when it cleared. Two Sailor Scouts were standing there. "I don't believe it…" Rini whispered. "They're Sailor Scouts." Leaning too far forward, Rini slipped, and slid through the door. With a loud clunk, she banged into the side of the metal cabinets. The two Scouts turned, and looked down at her in surprise.

"Rini?" Sayuri said, kneeling down. Carefully, she helped Rini to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Sun glanced back at her brother, her forehead creased worriedly. _'How do I explain this to Rini?'_ She thought, how could she expect a little girl she'd only just met to keep her secret? Hers and her brothers, but this was important. It could mean the difference between their safety and their destruction.

"I was worried the bad people of the Negamoon might hurt you." Rini said, looking up at Sayuri. "But you're a Sailor Scout."

'_She knows about the Negaverse? Who is this child?' _ Sailor Sun thought as she put her hands on Rini's shoulders. "Yes." Sayuri said. "I'm Sailor Sun." She pointed to Katsu. "Katsu is Sailor Sol. We are the Sailors of the Sun." Looking into the little girl's red eyes, she said. "Rini, can you do something for me?" The little girl nodded. "Please don't tell anyone about us." Sailor Sun said, patting the little girl's head. "Not even Serena or Darien."

"I won't." Rini said. "I promise."

Sailor Sun smiled and hugged the little girl. "Okay. Stay here out of sight." She stood. "We'll keep you safe, I promise."

"We promise." Sailor Sol echoed. "Sailor Sun, we need to go. That Youma is in the restaurant. We can't let it…"

"I know Sol." Sailor Sun said, with one last look at Rini. Then she turned and the two ran towards the exit of the large kitchen.

Rini watched them go. "They're nuts if they think I'm gonna stay here." She said. '_But they're new Sailor Scouts…'_ She thought. _'I wonder if Sailor Moon knows.'_ After waiting for a few moments, Rini stood and followed them out towards the restaurant. The place was eerily quiet, and she wondered why she hadn't seen any sign of those weird four sisters. There were no screams and no sounds, she walked slowly to where light peeked through a pair of large double doors. '_Do they have the Silver Crystal?'_ She wondered, standing in front of the doors. She gazed up, the two circular windows were too high for her to peek through. So she pushed the heavy door open, and looked out. There was a large Youma standing in the center of upturned tables. It's green skin glowing beneath the artificial light. Unmistakably female, wearing a skintight white leotard that cut along her curves. Revealing her muscular arms and legs. She had short chin length golden hair fluttered in the slight breeze. Each nail was perfectly manicured, and were sharp like daggers. A black diamond was embedded in her forehead, and it glowed with an upside down moon. In one hand it held the hostess, mouth wide it was sucking up her energy. The soft white light was disappearing at a rapid rate, and Rini watched the woman growing limper and limper. '_Where are Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol?'_ She wondered, even worse. Sailor Moon was nowhere in sight.

"To think, a restaurant like this letting in trash like you." Rini looked up, and saw Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol standing back to back by the terrace door. The glass behind them mirrored their reflection, as the moon floated just behind them. They were tall standing tall and Rini realized that they each looked elegant. Sailor Sun pointed at the monster and said. "Let the woman go."

The Youma raised her head, and laughed. "So…you're the Sailor Scouts." She looked down at her meal. "I hear you have tasty energy, unlike this trash." She dropped the woman, and turned to the Scouts. The two tensed, hands rising from their sides. Fingers twitching, they were prepared and ready to fight. The Youma's lips curled into a smile. Her dark red eyes widened, and she flexed her hands.

"Who are you calling trash! You overgrown marshmallow!" Sailor Moon yelled from the door. The Youma looked over her shoulder. "Trashing this classy place is unforgivable. I'm Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice! And in the name of the moon." She pointed at the Youma. "You're dusted!"

"Sailor Moon." The Youma said, her tongue flicking like a snake's. "My master was expecting you. I won't let either of you get in my way. I'm going to claim the energy of everyone here. Prepare Scouts." She hissed. "You're going to feed the Negacrystal."

"Thanks." Sailor Sol said from beside his sister. "But I don't feel like becoming dinner yet." He spread his arms carelessly. "To many things to do, hot girls to hit on. Older women to seduce... You know the drill. I can't possibly let a handsome devil like myself be eaten." His blue eyes glimmered mischievously, as he looked at his sister. "What do you say Sun?"

Giving him a long look, she said. "While I have no interest in anything like that. You're right. Getting eaten now simply isn't acceptable." She raised her arms. "That's why The Solar Warriors, Sailor Sun and…"

"Sailor Sol." Her brother said. "Will fight you."

"For the sake of all these people." Sailor Sun said.

"And a good time." Sailor Sol added.

As if seeing them for the first time, Sailor Moon stared at the two new Scouts in disbelief. The girl was the same Scout who'd saved her from the Negamoon a few days ago. However, she'd never seen the boy before. '_A male Sailor Scout?'_ She thought, surprised. '_Why is there a male Scout?'_ But she wasn't about to knock the help, his or the girl's. They both looked friendly, though the boy was going on about unimportant things. _'Prig.'_ Serena thought, glaring at him. She didn't know the powers of these two Scouts, or their mission. Mars' warnings reverberated in her head. _'We don't know their agenda…we can't trust them…'_ Somehow, that didn't feel right. She noticed that despite their casual attitude, they were tensed and ready for battle. They looked like normal Scouts. The girl's outfit was very similar to her own. "We'll beat you." Sailor Moon said, stepping more firmly into the room. "Because we stand for what is right."

"The same dribble I'd expect from Sailor Moon." The Youma said laughing. Her voice was high and cruel, it echoed through the room. The three Scouts felt the air vibrating with negative energy. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood straight on end. "But, you two." She raised a manicured nail, and pointed at them. "Are something else."

"This isn't a normal Youma." Sailor Sun whispered to Sailor Sol. He nodded, knowing her senses were far more attuned to aura and energy than his own. "This one is like…" Sol touched her shoulder, he felt the fire flowing from her core. It spread out, and up into his fingertips. Then he saw it, around the Youma, a pulsing darkness that lashed out into the world around them. It was like a black hole, sucking up everything around them. His sister's energy was shivery, and the fire inside her jumped. Before Sol's eyes, the tiny sparks of the people lying on the floor were drawn in and disappeared into the darkness. Across from them, he saw Sailor Moon. He marveled how much she looked like Serena, that same bun and pigtail hairstyle. A part of him wondered how many girls could wear that hairstyle. Pink energy surrounded her, protecting her, he saw the crystal shining in her brooch. Providing it's master with power, the light was as strong as the black hole. But it was warm and comforting. He remembered Soren telling him that the aura of a Sailor Scout is different from a regular person. Sayuri had said the same thing. For the first time in years, jealousy towards Sailor Sun flickered in his heart. Soren had left Sayuri everything but the watch. It was like he'd given most of his powers to her, and she'd grown eerily like him. Since his death… "Keep your mind focused." Sailor Sun murmured. "This isn't the time."

"You don't think?" He said.

"I do." She answered. "This is bad. We have to destroy this Youma, before it sucks away everyone's souls."

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll attack from the front, maybe we can confuse it."

As he began to leap foreword, she grabbed his shoulder. Pulling him back, she murmured. "Don't be reckless, it'll suck your power in. We need to work as a team." She glanced at Sailor Moon. "All of us. We'll create an opening for her, then she'll use her power to destroy it."

"We can destroy it ourselves." He said. "We have the power."

She shook her head. "There are only two of us, until Solis is found, we can't defeat something that strong by ourselves. Sailor Moon is here, we have to let her help." Frowning, she gazed up at the Youma. She had begun to move, her skin rippling beneath her leotard. "Let's go, I'll hit it first. You get to Sailor Moon and explain the plan." She looked up into his eyes. They were dark and serious. "Don't play around."

"I won't." He said. "Take care of yourself." _'Don't be a martyr.'_ He thought, as he watched her prepare for battle. Her fists rose to her face, and she launched herself toward the Youma. Flames curled around her fists, as she punched the Youma in the belly.

The monster recoiled, holding its stomach. Her sleek skin flashed in the dull artificial light. All its muscles clenched, as it straightened. Dark eyes glared at the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Sun met her gaze, eyes clear and unafraid. "Very clever, Sailor Sun." She hissed. "You knew an energy attack wouldn't hurt me. Did you see that?" Snarling, it lunged, nails growing longer as it slashed at the Scout. Sailor Sun launched herself sideways, curling into a ball, she rolled behind a table. Flipping it on its side, she scanned the room for her brother and Sailor Moon.

'_Let it chase me.'_ She thought. _'Worst come to worst, I'll hurl it off the terrace.'_ There was no way any Youma could survive a hundred story fall. No matter how strong or smart it was. '_Unless it can float.'_ She heard a scream of rage, and felt the wind as the Youma slashed through the table. She dove forward, turning she glared at the monster. Flames licked up around her fists again. '_I can't do any energy attacks.'_ It would just be waste. She had to do the best she could with her hands and feet. '_If Sol still had his sword…'_ She thought, angrily staring at the Youma. The creature screamed and lunged at her. She met it fist for fist. As the Youma's claws seared across her shoulder, her fist struck it in the stomach. Blood dripped down her arm, as she looked back over her shoulder. Her fists tightened.

The Youma grinned. "What I expected of Sailor Sun. I'd love to tear you apart, but Reubeus wants you alive." She laughed, a rough hoarse cry, as she turned towards the Scout. Lifting her hand, she spread apart her claws. Between them, a ball of black energy gathered. Flames rippled from its edges, and the entire thing burned. Sailor Sun shivered fear knotting in her belly. She could feel the malevolent hatred of the thing as it emanated out through her. "I hear he has some special torture planned for you." The Youma ran a thin claw down her cheek, thoughtfully, she looked at Sailor Sun. "Apparently, you messed up his face."

"Then, he'll have to take a number." Sailor Sun shrugged. "I'm certain that there are quite a few monsters in line ahead of him." She spread her arms, and her hands rose towards the ceiling. Flames and hot white light rose, swirling into a ball between her hands. She glared at the monster. "How about a taste of my **_Solar Flare!_**" The blast of fire and light hurled through the air. The Youma laughed, and pitched the black orb at her. Wrenching her hands sideways, Sailor Sun pulled her attack out its path. The fireball arced through the air. Sun's eyes met the Youma's, the two glared at one another. Each refusing to move as their attacks flew closer. Sailor Sun's ball hit first, striking the Youma in the stomach. The Youma staggered, surprised. Sailor Sun watched as the black ball flew closer at blinding speed. It was too late to dodge. She closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly, she found herself being pulled out of the way. She opened her eyes, and watched as a single rose flew through the Youma's energy ball. Sailor Sun and her rescuer rolled across the floor, he yanked her behind one of the upturned tables.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He yelled, grabbing her by the arm. Sayuri stared up at him confused. She could see his dark blue eyes behind his white mask and top hat. He wore a tuxedo and cape, and he looked very angry. "You shouldn't be sacrificing yourself like that."

"Who are you?" She asked. Her body hummed as she knelt beside him. Looking up, she decided there was something familiar in his eyes. She frowned, suddenly uncertain. "Why did you save me?" This was something Soren would have done, that Soren had done, a long time ago. '_It's all the same.'_ Including the call, except it was much more strong. It was like she'd found what she was looking for. '_I'm supposed to protect him?'_ She thought. '_I don't think so. He can protect himself.'_ She glared at him. "Thanks, but I was fine. I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, you were just going turn yourself into fried toast." He snapped. "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"I could have gotten out of the way." She growled, angrily she peeked over the top of the table. Her brother and Sailor Moon were nowhere in sight. Then, she saw Rini peeking out of the kitchen door. '_Damn it Rini!'_ She thought. _'Why couldn't you just stay put!'_ The monster had stopped looking for her, it's red eyes now centered on the little girl. "No!" She yelled, standing up. "Rini, run away!"

"How do you know Rini?" Tuxedo Mask asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes, and jumped over the table. She ran towards the Youma. The monster stared at her, laughing. "Worried about the kid, eh?" She said. "Don't worry, Sailor Sun. The only one I'm interested in is…" A dozen black balls appeared before her, and they flew at the charging Sailor Sun. "_you_." Each rammed into her, carrying Sailor Sun all the way to the opposite wall. She hung there, the balls digging into her stomach and arms. The Youma leapt across the room, and stood at her feet. Reaching up, the monster ran its claws delicately down Sailor Sun's cheek. "I was in the advanced battalion." She hissed. "I watched as you destroyed my friends. I watched as you burned them to dust. Well." She leaned closer. "Now you're going to be dust. Abandoned just like me. I hope you enjoy hell." The room darkened, all light drawn into the monster. A black hole appeared in front of her chest.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sol shouted.

"All right!" Sailor Moon yelled. "**_Moon Scepter Elimination!"_** A blast of pink light, hit the Youma square in the back. The beast screamed as its body disintegrated. Leaving behind only the small black diamond on its forehead, as the down turned moon flickered out.

With the Youma's powers gone, Sailor Sun dropped to the floor. She stared at the pile of ash. "No." She said. "I hope you do." Straightening, she looked across at her brother. "Just in time Sol."

"We had to wait until her attention was completely on you. Sailor Moon wanted to attack earlier." Sol said. Rubbing the back of his head apologetically, he added. "Sorry, Sun. You took a beating."

"You did the right thing. But, that Youma had a grudge." Sun said, kneeling down. Picking up the black crystal, she rubbed it between her fingers. "So much so that it went against orders. I wonder what this Rebus wants with me." She mused.

"Are you sure you're okay Sailor Sun?" Sailor Moon asked, walking over to her. There was a deep concern in her eyes, and Sailor Sun was warmed by it. But as the other Scout reached for her, Sailor Sun stepped away. Standing near the terrace, the moon shining behind her. She smiled, watching as Rini rushed out of the kitchen. Sailor Moon opened her arms, and the little girl hugged her tightly. She looked around for Tuxedo Mask, but he was gone. Yet, the strange humming remained. She looked over at her brother, and he smiled reassuringly.

"We should go home." He said, tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said, turning to Sailor Moon and Rini. "Hey munchkin." The little girl looked up. "Take care." Rini smiled broadly, and waved at her. "Sailor Moon, thanks for the assist."

"We could have done it without you." Sailor Sol added cheekily, and as Sailor Moon started to yell, he said. "But it wouldn't have been the same. We're happy to tag team with you anytime. Let's go Sun."

She grinned at him. "Sure thing Sol." The two walked out onto the terrace, and leapt into the darkness.

Sailor Moon and Rini watched them go. "They're gone." Rini said.

"Yeah." Sailor Moon said. "But I bet we'll see them again."

"For sure." Rini smiled, looking up at Sailor Moon.

Then Sailor Moon's communicator went off, flipping it open, she asked. "Hello?"

_ Sailor Moon? _

"Sailor Mercury? What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked into the communicator. A worried frown overtook her face. "Did something happen?"

_ A Youma in the park attacked us! We couldn't get you on the communicator. _ Mercury said. _There was some kind of interference. _

"That's weird. A Youma attacked me in the Maple Hotel." Sailor Moon said. "Maybe that's why I couldn't hear you." Sailor Moon glanced over at Rini. '_I have to go. But will Rini be okay here?'_ She wondered. The people in the restaurant still hadn't woken up. That could mean that both Sayuri and Katsu were hurt. Inside, Serena's heart contracted at the thought. '_Even though Katsu is a pompous jerk…'_ She was worried about him, but she wouldn't admit it. No way.

_Sailor Moon? _Mercury asked.

"I'm still here." She said.

_ Mars called a meeting at the temple. Please come as quickly as you can. _Mercury said. _It seems like we have a new enemy. _

"Okay." Sailor Moon said, then she knelt down in front of Rini. "Rini, I have to go now. But I'm sure that the people here will help you get home."

"I know, my friends Sayuri and Katsu will." Rini said. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Sailor Moon said, she gave Rini a quick hug and then ran off.

Rini watched as she disappeared out of the door of the restaurant. She listened the pounding of Sailor Moon's feet as they grew farther and farther away. Soon they were gone, and Rini stood alone. Holding Luna P close to her chest she whispered. "I wish I wasn't here all by myself."

"What are you talking about Rini?" Sayuri said, walking out of the kitchen. "You're here with us, and Darien." She looked around, and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess he's back in the suite." She glanced down at Rini. "But I would have thought…with all the commotion…that he'd come running." She muttered. "It's a good thing he avoided the monster though…"

Katsu laughed, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Darien. I'm sure he's fine. He probably went running off with all the rest of the scared people."

"Darien wouldn't do that!" Rini snapped, kicking Katsu in the shins. "He's brave!"

"Owe!" Katsu yelled, grabbing his leg. Rubbing it, he glared at Rini. "You little brat." _'I still can't shake the feeling that I know you.'_ He looked up at his sister, Sayuri was staring off into the night. Lips curled into a slight smile, her white blonde hair fluttering around her face. A shadow passed over her face, and her eyes darkened. He watched as her fist curled convulsively around the necklace hanging from her neck. "Sayuri?"

"What?" She glanced at him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Katsu said, looking down into her eyes. "That Youma really messed you up."

"That's right!" Rini shouted. "You guys are Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol!" She pointed at both of them.

"You forgot?" Katsu muttered in disbelief.

"Hand over the Silver Crystal." Rini said, hand out. "I know you guys have it." Her eyes flicked from one to the other, who both stared at her in confusion. "Give it!" She walked over to Sayuri and pulled on her sweatshirt. "I want it!"

"Whoa!" Sayuri said, reaching down, she picked Rini up. Looking into her eyes, she said earnestly. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not something that we have."

"We've got the Solaris Crystal." Katsu said, patting Rini on the head. "But…"

"We don't know where that is." Sayuri said as she hugged Rini close. "You promised Sailor Moon that we'd get you home, and we will." Then she put her down, and offered her hand. "Okay, Katsu and I will drive you home." She looked over at her brother. "Then we're going back to our apartment. We've got stuff to discuss."

"Scout business?" Rini asked.

"Yup." Katsu said, mussing up Rini's hair. "But it's none of yours. We'll be taking you home now." He took her hand, and Rini looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Don't look at me like that Rini." He said as Sayuri took Rini's other hand.

"Don't worry kid." Sayuri said. "Everything will be okay."

"And I'll keep my promise." Rini said.

"Good girl." Katsu said, with a smile. The three of them walked back into the kitchen, hand in hand. They continued through the doors and into their suite. As they left, the people on the ground began stirring. Slowly, the people stood up each rubbing their foreheads. Looking around at the upturned tables and burn marks on the floor, they each knew where the monster that attacked them had gone. Sailor Moon had been there, as usual, and had obviously saved the day. In the kitchen, the Chef quickly got on the phone, calling the manager who in turn called Mr. Tanaka, the hotel supervisor. On his orders they quickly shut down the hotel restaurant for renovations. The second, several members of the hotel staff went to the Suite rooms. But when they got there, it was empty.

At the Temple…

"I heard you Rei!" Serena yelled, standing up. "I just don't believe it!" She stuck her hands on her hips at she glared at each of the Scouts in turn. Her blue eyes flashed in the artificial light. But the Scouts faces were stoic. "Did you hear me Rei? They saved me tonight! There was no way I could have survived without them!"

"Listen Serena." Rei said, standing. Her voice was calm but her demeanor was determined. Her hands clenched at her sides, as she met Serena's eyes. "It was all a trick. They're the enemy! They're working with the Negamoon! They tried to eliminate us!"

"Rei makes a good point Serena." Amy added from where she sat, sipping her tea. "Why was the hotel the only place reception was bad?"

"But Mina didn't get the message until later!" Serena protested, glancing from one to the other. "You guys! How often am I wrong?" The Scouts looked at each other. "I mean about the important things!" She said. "I know that I'm not the brightest or the bravest. But I know that I'm right, guys. I feel it."

"Serena." Rei said. "Your feelings are all well and good, but what about the facts?" She leaned forward, and looked at Mina, Lita, and Amy. "You guys all heard it, right? When the Youma yelled 'forgive me, Sailor Sun! I failed!'" She looked down. "Just face it Serena, your new friends are the enemy."

"No Rei. There was no reason for them to save me, and that Youma wasn't acting like they were friends. Anyway, why did it say Sailor Sun? Why didn't it say both Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol?"

"Who?" Mina said, looking up at Serena. "Who is that?"

"A male Sailor Scout!" Serena said. "He's one of the Solar Warriors."

"Serena, there's no such thing as a male Sailor Scout." Amy said. "It's statistically impossible."

"Yeah, Serena." Lita added from the corner, as she stroked Luna. "A male Scout doesn't make any sense. You sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"You believe me. Don't you Luna? Artemis?" Serena asked, looking from one mentor to the other.

Luna sat up. "I'm sorry Serena, but this one is a little hard to believe." Luna's tail twitched as Lita scratched behind her ears. "As much as I'd like to, I can't remember anything about there ever being Sailor Scouts of the Sun. If so, they were never a part of the Silver Millennium. In fact, they may have been the Moon Kingdom's enemies!" She said, slowly rotating her body. "What the facts say now is that the Sailors of the Sun are dangerous. You have to stay away from them."

Glowering at all of them, Serena yelled. "Why won't you listen to me!" Then she turned and ran out of the temple. Tears streaming down her face, as she ran home.

"We are listening." Rei muttered. "You aren't paying attention." With Serena gone, the Scouts began to work on a plan. They needed to figure out where the next Youma attack would be, so they could see for themselves these so called "Sailor Scouts" in action.

In Space….

High above the earth, a satellite lingered. Cloaked from all the space radar of the 20th Century, the spaceship hovered in silence. However, external looks can be deceiving. Inside the ship buzzed with untapped negative energy as plots to destroy the Sailor Scouts were set into motion. "So everything is going according to plan." Reubeus said, looking into the glass. Beneath his eyes, Tokyo slept. Its florescent lights gleamed like little fireflies throughout the city, and he grinned. "Operation Mistrust is a complete success."

"Of course!" Catzie said, powdering her nose. "My Youma even made sure to blame the whole attack on Sailor Sun. They'll be fighting with one another in no time."

"Excellent, maybe we can get those pesky Sailor Brats to self implode." Reubeus muttered. "As long as Sailor Sun gets out in one piece."

"Why are you so concerned about the safety of a Sailor Brat?" Bertie asked, as she jealously painted her nails a vibrant blue. "What does she mean to you?"

Reubeus leaned against the wall, and an image of Sailor Sun flickered before him. "My dear Bertie." He said, as he stared at the wide icy blue eyes and delicate features. "Revenge is like a fine wine, it has to be aged to perfection." His hand clenched, and then leapt to his face. A long burn scar cut across his chin. _'And she'll pay for marring my perfect complexion.'_ It had been a long time, and when he did find her. He'd make her pay. But not before he tore everything precious right out of her very fingers.

"I get it!" Avery said, snapping her fingers. "You want to let the Sailor Scouts destroy each other."

"Quick on the uptake aren't we, Avery?" Prizma said from the opposite mirror. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at her sister. Her lips curled into a catty smile. "I thought that was what this whole mission was about."

"Give it a rest Prizma!" Avery snapped. "We all know, that you're oh so _smart._" She snickered. "Yes, s.m.r.t."

"Would you two quit it!" Bertie yelled. "You're starting to sound like two bickering old biddies." She rubbed her temples. "It gives me a headache."

"Me too." Catzie agreed, and she sneezed. "Losers."

"What did you say Catzie!" Avery growled, leaping to her feet. "Do you want to fight! Cause let's go!"

"What I want to know…" Prizma complained. "What does this have to do with the Silver Crystal and the little moon brat!"

Reubeus was about to reply when Catzie cut him off. "Wasn't killing off the Sailor Scouts the whole idea? With them gone, the Silver Crystal and Rini will be ours." She laughed. "And what better for revenge, then to completely destroy their faith in one another. Look." She pointed to where Reubeus was replaying the different fights on the mirrors. "They're obviously weaker when they're apart."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Avery spat. "Even a child could see that!"

"I'm surprised you didn't Avery." Bertie replied sweetly, blowing on her nails. "After all, it was so simple a child could see it." She laughed. "Should we put you back into diapers."

"Oh Bertie, just give me a reason to…" Avery said, shaking her fist. "And I'll finish what you started back on Nemesis!"

"Over the sweater?" Bertie sniffed. "Darling that was over ages ago. Someone just needs help letting go."

"Not that this isn't interesting." Reubeus growled. "But we have a plan to discuss. I want it laid out over the next few weeks. We'll attack different places at the same time with the Youma. They'll never be able to fight together. You understand?" They all nodded. "Good once tensions develop, we'll attack more strongly. This will be our shatter point." He laughed, and it echoed throughout the station and into the blackness of space. Resonating in the atmosphere, but it went unheard in the sleeping world below. Where the Scouts were tucked away, slumbering in their beds. All but two, and they each stood at their respective windows. Worrying about what was going to come. One stood on her terrace, one hand on the railing and in the other she thumbed the black diamond she'd recovered from a Youma. Her icy blue eyes reflected the stars and she sighed. The other had black raven hair. She stood on her porch, in her priestess dress. Behind her, a raging fire roared, but it offered no answers and no solace. She felt blind, as she too looked up at the same stars. But the night was cold, and a wind rushed in from the north. Bringing nothing but trouble with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revealed Secrets

A few weeks passed by, and there were plenty of Youma attacks. They always seemed to be directed at the opposing sides of the city, and more often than not Serena found herself separated from the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Though this made the battles tougher, it also made Serena stronger. She found as she fought, that her powers grew steadily, and her energy could sustain her longer. Also, Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol would magically appear whenever Sailor Moon was in trouble. As time went on, Serena came to know them better, though they refused to reveal their identities, and wouldn't allow her to do the same. Serena found it all intensely frustrating, due to the rest of the Scouts rising dislike of both Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol. With each Youma the Scouts vanquished, the monster would call out the Solar Warriors, saying it had failed. This was Sailor Mars' big sticking point, especially at the meetings. The others were obsessed with finding Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol. Mars especially with her fiery temper was angling for a fight, and Serena worried about what would happen when the two finally met. There were times when she almost agreed with the others, except that the next day, when she was going on a walk with Sayuri and Katsu, a Youma would attack. Then out of nowhere, Sol would miraculously pull her to safety, and Sailor Sun would distract it. Serena soon discovered it was a race over which of them could destroy it first. When she was with them, Serena found warm and supportive friends. Sometimes they'd even stay afterwards and Serena would tell them about her problems with the Scouts. She knew that she shouldn't. Sol would slap her on the back, and tell her to keep her head high. Sun would give her a hug, and tell her not to worry, that it would all be okay. Sometimes when Sol saved her, she saw a glimmer of concern in his dark blue eyes. She found it cute, and began to rely on them. However, unlike Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Sol never helped her unless she was in real danger. There were times, when she cried, that he'd give her a tough stare, and then tell her to toughen up. There were moments that she thought she saw sympathy in those eyes, but it was always gone the next moment. During these weeks, Serena found herself growing stronger. She cried less, and began paying attention in school. That was Sayuri, who refused to accept that Serena was dumb, and Katsu who would tutor her in math after school. But as she got closer to new Scouts and new friends, she felt her old ones slipping away. After attack after attack, when Serena couldn't come or came late, the Scouts were beginning to lose faith in her. They'd refused to listen when she told them about the Youma, and blamed her tardiness on laziness or associating with the enemy. Serena felt that she was becoming…

"Guilty by association?" Sayuri asked, as she looked up from her textbook. Serena nodded, and looked down. "Hey, don't worry about it." Sayuri said, putting her pen down, she walked over to Serena and sat beside her. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "They'll come around."

"Eventually." Serena said with a sigh. "I'm just worried that they're mad I'm spending so much time with you guys." Twirling a finger around her golden locks, she glanced at Sayuri. "Do you think they're jealous?"

"It's a possibility." Sayuri said, smoothing her skirt. She looked into Serena's eyes. "Look." She said. "Sometimes, our friends act weirdly." She flicked Serena's forehead. "It's not always about something you did. You might want to try asking how them." She leaned back.

"Asking them…" Serena mused, glancing at her friend. The other girl was casually looking up at the ceiling. "Speaking of which…" She gulped. "How are things…I mean between you and Darien." _'I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous that he talks to her and not me…I'm not jealous that she has the eye of every guy I like…like Katsu…I'm not jealous.'_ Oh, who was she kidding? Serena was definitely jealous.

Sayuri leaned forward and mussed Serena's hair. "You don't have to worry about that." She said, suddenly looking out the window. "I haven't talked to him in weeks. I don't know what I did to piss him off." She said, shaking her head. "Let's get back to your English exam." Chewing on her pen, Sayuri shifted through the papers until she pulled out a practice English exam. She slid it in front of Serena.

"Maybe it's because of you and Katsu." Serena said, rubbing her eyes. "No! No more English! I can't take it!" She yelped as Sayuri smacked her with the couch pillow.

"Because of who?" Katsu said, stepping into the living room. His arms were laden down with groceries, and topped off by a pizza. The aroma of fresh cheese pizza filled the room. "Could one of you lovely ladies give me a hand?"

"Sure." Serena was on her feet in an instant, relieving Katsu of his pizza. "I'll take this." Happily she skipped back to the couch, dropping the pizza on the sofa table. The cardboard bounced on all the textbooks, and the pizza box started to flip over. Sayuri reached out, catching it just before it went over the edge. With her free hand she cleared stacked the loose papers in the corner. "Sorry…" Serena said, sheepishly relieving her friend of the pizza.

"No prob." Sayuri said. "Next time though, look where you're putting it down. Or else." She tapped Serena on the nose. "You'll be cleaning it up." Serena nodded, still smiling, and set the pizza down in the cleared glass area.

"Jeez." Katsu said. "All that, and still I get no love." He staggered slightly beneath the weight of the groceries. "'Yuri…" He yelled. "I'm going to fall over!"

"Oh!" Sayuri said, sprinting over to him, carefully she relieved him of a few bags, and then she smiled. "Better?"

"Much." He said, with a grin. "You're a life saver 'Yuri."

"I know." She said, winking at him, she turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Serena, could you get us some plates. There should be some empty ones in the left cupboard."

Serena, who had been watching the entire scene play out, couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy. '_Why can't that be me?'_ She thought, even as she answered. "Sure." '_Why can't I be the one he calls a "lifesaver"?'_ Maybe she would've been, if she'd been quicker on her feet. '_And what about Darien?'_ She thought, glancing over at Sayuri. Even as she pulled out a three plates from the stack, she couldn't stop looking at her friend. The other girl was pouring soda into the three glasses. She put them on the counter, and opened a drawer. Then she took a few napkins from the drawer. '_He and I are meant to be…'_ They'd been reborn for one another. That was reality. '_Then why is Katsu the only one I think about…'_ Not to mention Sailor Sol. Sometimes, Serena found she wished a Youma would attack. Just so she could see him. '_Darien has no interest in me._' He'd made that perfectly clear. Completely.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sayuri asked from beside her.

"Oh." Serena said. "I was worrying about that English exam." She looked down at her feet. "You know?"

"I know." Sayuri laughed. "It's gonna be doozy. But you'll pull through." She wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders. Tapping her forehead against Serena's she added. "You always do." Her voice was soft and comforting. As usual Serena was warmed by it.

"I hope so." She said.

"You will." Sayuri said. "But right now, let's focus on getting these plates out. I know a hungry man who wants to eat." She winked at Serena. "A hungry woman too. Maybe after dinner, you two can study those math problems. Is it getting any easier?"

"No." Serena sighed. "Just less confusing."

"I know how that goes." Sayuri said, smiling.

"But Katsu is really good!" Serena said. "One of the best tutors I've ever had." '_I can't say the best…I don't think Amy would forgive me.'_ For the second time that night, she couldn't shake the guilty knot in her stomach. Amy had offered to help her with her math tonight, but Serena already made plans. Plans to be here. After all, on the last test she'd even surprised herself with the high score. It had been at least a B, and one of the highest she'd ever gotten. Serena didn't want to knock Amy's help; it was just that Katsu explained it in simpler terms. She just hoped that her friend understood. '_'Things are already on thin ice with the Scouts.'_ Rei's temper flared up really easily these past few days. Serena was still trying to keep the peace. '_If I just knew who the Sailors of the Sun were...'_ But she respected that they wanted to keep their identities to themselves. She had a feeling it was far more precious to them than it was to any of the other Scouts. Sighing again, Serena set the plates down on the table.

Leaping over the couch, Katsu snatched it up. He flipped off the cover and grabbed the first piece. "This is good. I wasn't sure if the Japanese could make good pizza."

"Of course we can!' Serena snapped. "It's not that difficult."

"That's because this is the only pizza you've ever eaten." Katsu said. "Now, try a nice Chicago deep dish pizza…mmm." He licked his lips. "I guarantee it's one of the best things you've ever eaten." Then he took a bite out of his slice. "But I guess this stuff is okay too."

"Well excuse me for not being a world traveler." Serena growled, chomping on her pizza. With her mouthful she added. "I thought pizza came from Italy anyway."

"Now now." Katsu said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "There's a big difference between American and European pizza."

"Really?" Serena asked, looking curiously from one to the other. "Like what? How is it any different?"

"It's not really something you can explain…" Katsu said.

"Only a pizza connoisseur like Katsu would be able to tell you." Sayuri said, putting her finger to her chin. She frowned. "What is the difference?"

"Oh come on!" Katsu said. "You're an American! You should know everything about pizza! It's a staple of the American diet! It's a part of our country's history! Like baseball!"

"Uh…" Sayuri said, with a small shrug. "Obsessive much?"

'_I wish I was American…then maybe I'd know what Katsu was talking about.' _Serena suddenly felt left out of the conversation. She knew these two would go into discussions, ones that she could never follow. '_I'm just not a part of their world.'_ She thought, silently looking on as the two dissolved into a meaningless argument about the social incorporation of pizza in their culture, and how it influenced history. At the moment, Serena was inclined to agree with Sayuri on the subject. None at all. '_Is he always this interested in weird stuff.'_ Still, Serena wished that she was having the argument. Then she checked her watch. It was 9:15. '_Oh no! I promised the Scouts I'd meet them at the Temple!'_ Quickly, she started gathering up her stuff. "Guys?"

"Huh?" Katsu asked, looking up. "What is it Serena?"

"I kinda promised my friends I'd meet them…" Serena started.

"Say no more." Sayuri said, glaring at her brother. "We're sorry for taking up so much of your time. I'll drive you home." She walked over to the door, grabbing her purse. Sliding it up over her shoulder, she indicated the door. "Just tell me where I can drop you off." Then she disappeared out the door.

"Sorry, 'Yuri can be a little pushy." Katsu said, kneeling down next to Serena. "She's just busy busy busy. You know, like a bee." He glanced in the direction that she'd gone. "An annoying bee. Here." He said, handing Serena her homework. Their fingers brushed, and Serena felt a spark of electricity. Blushing, she quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry." He said, letting go. "You better get going…"

"…Yeah…" Serena said, staring up at him. He was refusing to meet her eyes. '_Cool it Serena.'_ She thought. '_He's taken.'_ For a moment, thoughts of Darien didn't even flutter through her brain. '_By a good friend…'_ She knew that she couldn't steal Sayuri's boyfriend. Like she could even compare! Still, Serena looked over at Katsu. A slight flush colored his cheeks, as he systematically ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair. He wasn't looking at her. '_I bet he feels guilty.'_ After all, Serena knew how much they loved each other. But it was strange…she could see it in their eyes when they looked at one another. Still, it was odd. It was obvious they shared a deep connection, and yet. Serena looked at Katsu again. "My friends...I did promise…"

"Yeah, you did." Katsu said, and suddenly he didn't want her to go. '_Cool your jets Slim. She's in love with Darien.'_ He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Plus 'Yuri's waiting for you." He hated saying it, because her face fell. He wondered if she was threatened by his relationship with his sister. Most of his previous girlfriends had been. They'd never understood his connection with her, they'd been jealous. '_That's why I promised myself…I'd never fall in love…'_ Not with someone who couldn't love his sister as much as he did. '_Besides, Serena…'_ He knew she had a boyfriend. '_Sayuri and I, we're not free to love who we want.'_ That was the problem; sometimes he wished they couldn't be rich. It was at moments like this, that just for a minute, he wanted to be someone else. "You should get going."

"Yeah." Serena said as she stared down at her hands. "Right." She stood up, and picking up her bag. She smiled at Katsu. "I hope I can see you around soon."

"Same here." He grinned, and then Serena walked out the door. Katsu watched her go, a sinking feeling running through his stomach. He wondered what it would be like when they actually had to go. '_We can't be here forever.'_ Their Obaa-san already knew they were here. Their parents thought that they were living in the Maple, and once Ojii-san denied it. '_Our parents will call out the national guard.'_ It was just like his sister too. Being the rebellious one. That was when his phone went off. "Hello?"

Serena stepped into the hallway, looking around; she spotted Sayuri by the elevator. She was busily tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, arms crossed across her chest. Purse swinging from her shoulder, and she was glaring up at an equally angry Darien. Darien was waving his arms, and the two looked like they were in the middle of a shouting match. In all the time that Serena had been with Darien, as long as she had known him, she'd never seen that look on his face. Serena felt a twinge of jealousy, but no more than that. From what she'd heard from Sayuri, her relations with Darien were on thin ice. Though Serena wasn't sure why. It had something to do with Rini, and something to do with her. She was sure of that. '_I could go over there…and disrupt that.'_ She thought. '_But…it might be easier if I just get out of here.'_ Silently, she backed over to the stairwell. Glancing back at the Sayuri's room. She wondered for a brief moment if Katsu could give her a ride. '_Hold that thought. I've gotten to Rei's without Darien driving me.'_ She could get there by herself. She didn't need to see any of this; right now…she couldn't handle it. '_My life is falling apart around me.'_ She thought. '_The Scouts are going to be so mad at me.'_ They were going to think that her Sailor Scout priorities weren't at the top of her list. '_It's not true. I just lost track of time.'_ She walked down the stairs her steps were hurried. When she got to the next floor. She slipped out and pushed the button for the elevator. She knew that it would take forever to get to her. '_Still, it's faster than the stairs.'_

Meanwhile, by the elevator…

"How can you say that?" Sayuri yelled. Pushing her blonde bangs away from her face, she stared up at him. "Is that really what you think? Of me?" Sayuri bit her lip, her brow furrowing, as her icy gaze attempted to penetrate Darien's eyes. "You think…"

"That you lied to everyone?" Darien asked. "Yeah I do. Look, I've been talking with Serena's friends. They've wanted to know what's been happening with her. She hasn't been around; she always has to be somewhere else. With you. Why?"

"Pushy much?" Sayuri said, her mouth parted in disbelief and she tried to get the words out. "We're just friends Darien. You know that. Serena's one of the few friends that I have. I thought you were one too." Her body was rigid, and her eyes flared. "How dare you accuse me of…of subverting one of my friends!"

"Listen." Darien said. "After our little escapade into the Maple Hotel, I looked some stuff up. About you and Katsu."

"Oh yeah, our lives are just an open book. If you wanted to know something Darien, you could have just asked!" Sayuri snapped, she reached out, but then stopped. Her fingers trembled in the air, and she shook. "You didn't need to go snooping into my background."

"Yeah, then why didn't you tell us the truth?" He asked, staring down at her. Even now, Darien wasn't sure why he was so angry. He just knew that he was. He'd been watching her all these past weeks. The smiles she'd shared with Serena and…Katsu. She barely came to see him anymore, and it made him angry. Upset. Even Rini would go over to hang out with her. At the moment, Darien couldn't fault her for it. '_And still it makes me so mad!'_ Rei had come to see him a last week. She'd warned him that there were two new Sailor Scouts, and that they were evil. At first Darien had trouble believing it. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. These Scouts were coercing Serena, and they were probably using Sayuri too. Every time he'd come to save the day, they'd been there. Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol. Darien wouldn't say he'd snooped, but he had been in many of the same place that Sayuri, Serena, Katsu, and Rini had gone. He'd seen them in action, and yet, he was inclined to agree with Mars. They were dangerous. From what he'd seen they wielded a strange power over Sailor Moon. Sailor Sol in particular, he was always there at the right time. Yet, Darien fumed, he didn't always save her. Sometimes, she got hurt because he refused to step in. Sailor Sun too, his heart constricted. A part of him couldn't believe that she was evil. But it all made sense. And Sayuri, she was always there when the Youma's attacked. Right there with Serena, just like Katsu. It wasn't a stretch to say that Katsu was evil. In fact it made a lot of sense. He just had to convince Sayuri…and Serena. '_Why is she with him?'_ He wondered, as Sayuri continued to rant at him. '_Why doesn't she understand? Why does she stick up for him?'_

"Because I wanted you to like me for who I am!" Sayuri yelled. "Not for my money or my status or …anything else!" She looked away from him. Her voice much softer, she added. "I just wanted to be me."

"I would have accepted you…" Darien said, gazing down at her. She raised an eyebrow. "I would have!" He repeated. Insistent, he grabbed her shoulders. "You didn't have to hide! And Katsu…"

"Don't start on my brother again!" Sayuri snarled, pounding on his chest. "What your suggesting is just obscene!"

"Excuse me…brother?" Darien said, suddenly surprised. This hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Not at all. But Sayuri wasn't listening to him.

"There is no way, and no how! I can't even…what would even…why would you…" She turned away. "Let go." Darien's grip tightened around her shoulders, Sayuri's face swung towards his, and she looked up at him with startled blue eyes. Her lips opened in a small "o", and utter shock followed by rage flashed across her thin countenance. Her fists pounded on his chest, but Darien refused to move. Instead, he pulled her face to his and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a moment, but for Darien it lasted an eternity. It was a strange feeling. For the few seconds they were connected, and nothing around them mattered. Electricity tingled up and down his spine. Fire danced on his mouth, and then it was over. She pulled away from him. Her eyes were confused and hurt, as she said. "I have to go." Then she turned and practically ran back to her room. Darien watched her go. Angrily, he punched the wall. His own emotions were confused, angry, hurt, and a little relieved. Then, he wondered if he'd blown it. Slowly, he backed into his room. He'd give her until tomorrow, he'd have to, and this was something that he'd have to sleep on too. Darien closed his door, and took a seat on his couch. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow. It was bound to get better by then.

Sayuri opened the door, and saw her brother talking on the phone. "Bro? Who are you talking to?" She asked, looking around. "Where's Serena?"

Covering the bottom of his cell, Katsu said. "Ojii-san, and I thought she was with you? She left ten minutes ago." He turned away. "Yes, yes, Ojii-san I'm still here…no…no…we'll be at the Maple soon. Yes, I promise. No, Ojii-san I won't let Sayuri slip away. No, Ojii-san she's not going anywhere. Yes, we'll be here when you get here. I promise Ojii-san." Close to him, Sayuri was shaking her head. "I promise! Yes, I'll be in touch soon. Yes Ojii-san, we're ready to fly to Rome. Tonight? I don't know about that sir." He glanced at his sister. "We're doing important stuff here…the grand opening? No sir, I hadn't realized. What? Yes, I'll be here. Six o'clock tomorrow? Okay, we'll do it. See you soon; yes I love you to Ojii-san. Sayonara." He looked up at his sister.

"What the hell was that about?" Sayuri snarled. "Where is Serena?"

"We're flying to Rome tomorrow." Katsu said, calmly staring at his sister. "You better start packing."

"Look, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving." Sayuri growled, hands on her hips. "I'm worried about Serena, I had an argument with Darien in the hall. She might have seen it. I need to explain."

"Hey!" Katsu said, standing up. "You and Darien had an argument? Serena saw it? What happened?"

"For some strange reason he thought you were evil." Sayuri said. "I don't know…it's like he knew about us. I mean that we're Sailor Scouts. But…I don't…" She looked over at him. "You aren't in secret communication with the Negaverse right?"

"Of course not!" Katsu yelled. "How can you even ask that?"

Sayuri shrugged. "I just had to make sure. I believe you." She said as he started to advance. "It's not like I suspected you. Anyway, I need to find Serena. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, you are as ever the vigilant Jedi." Katsu snapped, glaring at her. "If something hurts Serena…"

"We're not going to let that happen, brother." Sayuri said. "That's why we need to find her. She was heading for the Temple. I'll head that direction. You…go to the park or something." Katsu snorted, but nodded. The two took off running towards the elevator. They knew she was already out on the streets, but if Katsu knew his sister's feelings, they were never wrong. A small part of him could feel it too, a malevolent energy was out on the streets of Tokyo, and an all too real fear gripped his belly. What if it hurt Serena? How could he protect her? When soon he and his sister would be leaving for Rome, Milan, and wherever else their grandparents decided to ship them. The bell on the elevator dinged, and the two rushed in. They both hoped that they'd find Serena soon, before anything had a chance to hurt her.

At the Temple…

The Scouts sat in a semi-circle waiting for Serena. Each one had their own bone to pick with their leader. Rei's fingers tapped the linoleum table, as Amy checked her watch for the fifth time that hour. Luna and Artemis glanced from one Scout to another, their tails twitching in agitation. Everyone was on edge. The meeting had started thirty minutes ago, and true to form Serena was incredibly late. For the fifth time that evening Lita looked at the cookies she'd baked, chocolate chip and oatmeal raison, Serena's favorites. They were supposed to be a peace offering, something to smooth the cracks that were fracturing their friendships. Not that Serena was to blame for that, Lita reminded herself. She was just refusing to see reason. It was obvious as day to each of the Sailor Scouts that Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol were enemies. But Serena still clung to the idea that they were good. Just because they helped her destroy their own Youma…over the past weeks Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy were convinced that those two were plotting to break up the group. After all, they'd only ever appeared in front of Serena. Not once, in all this time, had they seen them. They were the phantom Scouts. They showed up to save the day and then vanished like they'd never existed. It didn't help that lately Serena was spending all her time with those two Americans. _'What were their names?'_ Lita wondered, and then snapped her fingers. _'Katsu and Sayuri.'_ Lita had seen them with Serena in the park, or with Rini at the plaza. Serena wanted to spend every waking second with them. What was worse, they doing things for her that her real friends had never managed. Over the past weeks, Lita had watched Serena do better on tests, become more confident, and started acting less and less like the crybaby that they all knew. The crybaby they loved. Whoever Sayuri and Katsu Tanaka were…She'd met them once at the movies. The girl was pretty and the boy was handsome. If it hadn't been for them completely taking over Serena's time and distracting her from her friends, Lita would have found him completely crush worthy. She sighed. '_Poor Amy.'_ Their sensitive genius had recently taken to feeling useless. Amy thought that she'd failed Serena, because she'd never been able to produce the same results that Katsu and Sayuri had. Now, Lita constantly had to tell her that it simply wasn't true. Amy had always tried her best, and they'd all done better because of her tutoring efforts. She watched as her blue haired friend checked her watch for the fourth time. "Maybe we should go find her?" Lita said.

"What's the point Lita?" Rei asked, her eyes dark. "It's obvious where she is, with her two new wonderful friends." Rei had taken it hardest out of all of them, while it was true that she and Serena shared one of the more complex relationships. But beneath all the bickering and fighting, the two shared a deep bond. It wasn't the first time that Lita wondered if all their feelings were stemming from jealousy. After all, they'd always been Serena's closest friends. Nothing had ever challenged that until now. "She's out of the picture. We need to figure out how to deal with these two traitorous Scouts."

"Rei…what if?" Mina began. "I mean, I'm for this as much as the rest of you. But what if Serena's right? Maybe this is a Negamoon plan to split us up."

"No." Rei shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense! It's obvious that they're trying to subvert Serena. She's so entranced by them that she won't listen to reason! We can't do the same! Or else they'll have their way!"

"Rei…" Amy started. "I agree with you. But we need to find Serena, she has to be a part of this." She pursed her lips and her brow furrowed worriedly. Tapping her index finger against her lips she added. "We have to be united."

"Yeah. We need to find her. I'm worried." Mina chimed in, looking over at Luna and Artemis. "What do you guys think? Luna? Artemis?"

"I've attempted to talk to Serena." Luna said, her black tail twitching as she leaped onto the linoleum table. She landed lightly and soundlessly, her small black paws slid a little, and then she looked around at the Scouts. "Serena is convinced that these Scouts are good. However, I have yet to see them myself." She shook her head. "A part of me refuses to believe that they even exist. However, what is important now, is that Serena believes in them. We have to put our trust in our leader."

"Our leader is being subverted!" Rei snapped, and the others nodded. "You don't get it Luna, you haven't fought with these recent Youma. You haven't seen their brutality. Some of the scars are permanent! They all serve the Solar Warriors, they've said so themselves. These guys work for the Negamoon! Queen Metallia herself came from the sun! How do you explain that?"

"It's true that in the past some of our most dangerous enemies have emerged from the sun, however that doesn't make it inherently evil!" Luna argued, sitting down. "Serena talks about them constantly to me. Apparently they've taken quite a few hits for her. She told me that Sailor Sun's shoulder was badly damaged in the attack on the Maple Hotel. Yet you all seriously believe that these Scouts are evil, without ever having met them yourselves?"

"I met her." Rei said stubbornly. "She could have killed Catzie but she didn't, she could have revealed herself, but she didn't! Instead, Sailor Sun remains masked, only helping one of us when we're in danger. They're always there when Serena is attacked, but not when we are. They never come with Sailor Moon, when she arrives to help us finish off the bad guy. We don't even know if Serena has actually been fighting! We never see the signs! We just take her word for it! She's late! She's lazy! And we're getting hurt because she isn't there for us!" Fuming, Rei stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find our brave leader and drag her here by her pigtails if I have to!" Standing up, she stomped out of the Temple. The rest of the Scouts were on her heels in a flash. Amy was talking to Lita in hushed tones, and Mina was arguing with Rei.

Artemis sighed. "Whether they meant to or not, those two Scouts have certainly thrown a wrench into the group dynamic."

Luna nodded in agreement, looking on sadly as the Scouts walked into the night. "I'm afraid Artemis, that nothing good will come of this."

Sighing again, the white cat curled up beside her. "There's only one thing we can do Luna." He said. "Wait." Overcome by the feeling of helplessness, the two felines looked at one another. They knew that it was bad, and they had a feeling that it was about to get much worse.

Meanwhile…

Katsu was running it felt like he'd been running for hours. His lungs were laboring for breath, and the oxygen pounding through them was coming in increasingly short supply. He stopped, by the Jubon Kindergarten gates. Looking up, he remembered this place. Running his fingers along the fine concrete blocks. Katsu sighed. This was where he'd met Sailor Moon for the second time. That bumpkin Rini had been here too. It was raining, as he remembered it. One filled with thunder and lightning. He'd been helping Serena pick Rini up from her swimming practice. Sayuri had met them, and grabbed his arm. She'd told him that there were two Youma in the area. So he'd had to say goodbye to Rini, and promise that he'd see her swim another time. '_The Youma was a tough one._' He thought, leaning against the wall. It had attacked the children on the playground. He and Sayuri had shown up just seconds after Sailor Moon. It forced him to admit that he really enjoyed her sermons. Normally, he and Sayuri cracked jokes about the Youma before the battle. Merely to get its attention. But Sailor Moon, the definitive "Champion of Love and Justice" was always righteous. She said cute things like "I'll punish you" and that was normally followed by a scream a few seconds later. When the Youma bowled her over. Then he and Sayuri would leap into action, he knew that Sayuri thought Sailor Moon's sermons were a bit over the top. But her naiveté was cute. Katsu hated to admit it, but he had a crush on her. It didn't seem fair to Serena, because he really liked her too. Still, he had a feeling that Sailor Moon was a person who could really understand him, and he enjoyed fighting with her as a team. He hoped that she enjoyed fighting with him too. He found that Serena lifted their spirits in a similar way that Soren did. It was nice to feel that way again. He knew that Sayuri wasn't Sailor Moon's biggest fan, but he knew that she'd grudgingly admit that she liked her too. Her hairstyle was very similar to Serena's, maybe that was what had attracted him in the first place. With a sigh, Katsu hopped over the fence, and landed on the soft grass. He looked at the elementary school, and then over at the little playground. His eyes flicked over the sandbox, the rusting slide, past the monkey bars, and finally rested on the swings. There sat Serena, her golden pigtails wafting dejectedly behind her. From where he was standing, he could see her tears glimmering in the flickering florescent lights. Silently he pulled out his phone, like a shiver up his spine, he could feel malevolent energy approaching. He knew he'd have to protect Serena from it. But he couldn't transform without his sister. That was the problem with only having two Solar Warriors, the lacked the necessary third that allowed them to transform without sharing their power. On the other end he heard. "Moshi moshi?" "Yeah, Sayuri? It's me; she's at Jubon Elementary. Hurry!" He said. "This Youma is so bad even I can feel it coming." She affirmed, and said that she'd be right there. "Sayonara." He said, and closed his phone. "Serena?" He called.

She turned around and looked at him, surprised. "Katsu?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said, sitting down on the swing next to hers. "What are you doing out here?"

"I realized that I was too late, after I left." Serena said, her head hanging. She looked so dejected that Katsu's heart went out to her. "Since I already knew the welcome I was going to get, I decided, why go?"

"That doesn't sound like you." Katsu said, kicking at the sand. He looked over at her, blue eyes full of concern. "You should face them no matter what, they're your friends."

"Well lately they've been making it clear that they don't want to be friends." Serena said, looking out across the playground. "I'm wrecking everyone's lives."

"That's not true." Katsu laughed, he reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You aren't wrecking mine." As an after thought he added. "Or 'Yuri's. In fact, I don't know what we'd do if we hadn't met you. I know that we'd be pretty lonely."

"That's sweet." Serena said. "Even if it isn't true." She hung her head. "Lately I seem to be causing nothing but trouble."

"Nah." Katsu said, mussing up her hair. "That's not true. You need to listen to what I'm saying Serena." He laughed. "If you make me go on like this, I'll start breaking into song." Tapping his chest, he added. "Though I do have a lovely voice." Serena's lips curled into a small smile. "See!" He said, pointing to her mouth. "A smile! I knew I could coax one of those babies out."

Serena giggled. "Okay, you got me." She said, and then froze. It was like an electric surge, it ran through her and it was coming from his hand. It was dark and malevolent, but somehow she was certain that it wasn't his. "What is that?" She asked, pointing towards the sky.

"Danger." He muttered, and then it surged through him again. It was strange. '_This thing has to be strong if I'm sensing it.'_ Normally only Sayuri picked up on approaching monsters. "Serena, if anything happens, I want you to run." He said standing, setting himself into a fighting position, he put his fists up. '_Where the hell is Sayuri?'_ He thought, as he looked back at Serena. '_There's no freaking' way I can fight by myself.'_

"No!" Serena said. "You run." She stepped in front of him. "I'll be okay, I promise. There's no reason for you to stick around." _'Does he really think he can fight this thing? Is he psychic or something? This is crazy!'_

"No!" Katsu said, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you stick around here. You'll get hurt and I…" He looked away. "Get here Sayuri." He muttered.

Then it landed. A swirling vortex of black energy spewed down from the clouds over their heads. Then suddenly it vanished, revealing a tall monster. The beast was nearly six feet, and it's scarlet tornado hair added at another foot at least. The monster wore a skintight black body suit, and its orange eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Mmm." It said, approaching. "Two yummy morsels, this is looking like a good night." It laughed.

'_What do I do?' _Serena thought. '_I can't transform because Katsu's here, and I can't leave him here by himself. I couldn't face Sayuri if anything happened to him…in truth…'_ She sighed. '_I couldn't face myself._' She knew that there was really no other way. She had to save Katsu, and if this was the only way. Then so be it. She trusted him to keep her secret. Raising her hand over her head she yelled. **_"Moon Crystal Power!"_** At the same moment, Sayuri landed behind them. Warm pink light surrounded Serena as she transformed. It covered her like a protective orb, and she exchanged her sailor uniform for a Sailor Scout uniform. Then she stepped in front of Katsu. "Don't you dare hurt this man!" She shouted. "I Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you." Serena looked over her shoulder at a shocked Katsu.

Katsu's mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. '_Serena is Sailor Moon…Serena is Sailor Moon…'_ And suddenly a lot of things started to make sense. Why she was always there at the same time as a Youma, why they shared so much personality in common…it all made a lot of sense. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sister running towards him, wearing an identically shocked mask. Coming up to him she took his hand. "Serena…" He said. "Serena is…"

"There isn't time for that now." Sayuri said. "We have to transform. Now!" Hands clasped together they raised their arms. "**_Solar Twin Power!"_** They yelled together, and their bodies were encased in red and golden light. When it faded the two stood ready behind Sailor Moon. They knew that this would be an important battle.

Serena stared at the two of them, shocked. "You guys…" She started.

"There isn't time for that now, Sailor Moon." Sailor Sun said. "Right now we have to focus on beating this monster." Slowly, Serena nodded. The three scouts faced the monster, and for a moment their energy was in perfect harmony. Trust and understanding ran together, and filled each of them. They knew that they were going to win.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Day We Parted Ways

The three scouts faced the monster, power pounded through their veins, and in that moment they felt united. This was different from the power they had experienced before, and for the Solar Senshi it felt like they had come home. Serena looked at them, as she too was swept away in their new strength. "You guys…" She said in shock. "You guys are Sailor Scouts!" The Youma was in front of them, but Sailor Moon was oblivious to it, instead, she could stop staring at her two friends.

"Look…" Sailor Sun said she waved her hands in front of her. "This isn't…"

"That's so amazing!" Sailor Moon said, excitedly. "Now we can prove to the Scouts that you guys aren't evil!"

"They're not evil?" The Youma said, her voice echoing around the little playground. "Who said that they were evil?" Wind swirled around her. "I'm the evil one!" It released a swirling blast of air at the three soldiers. Serena screamed, as Sailor Sol grabbed her and hauled her sideways, as Sailor Sun dodged in the opposite direction. "I plan on sucking you three down into hell!"

"Is that so?" Sailor Sun said, from where she knelt by the slide. "I guess it's a shame then. Cause I have no intention of going. I'm Sailor Sun." She stood, her deep purple skirt swirling around her thighs. The ruby stone on her tiara glowed.

From where he stood by the monkey bars, holding Sailor Moon, Sailor Sol continued. "Instead, we'll send you in our stead." He winked. "That's a promise from Sailor Sol. Saving the world."

"By destroying Youma, one at a time." Sailor Moon said, shrugging away Sailor Sol's hands. "We'll punish you!" She pointed at the monster, which looked up to the sky and laughed throatily.

"You destroy me?" The Youma said coldly. "Please, I expected the full complement of Senshi. The three of you together aren't any match for me." She raised her arm again and fired off two consecutive blasts of wind, each directed at the Sailor Soldiers.

Sailor Sun leapt into the air, she twisted, and landed on top of the jungle gym. "Really? Is that all you've got?" She said, raising her hands towards the sky. "Now Sol!" Her brother joined her, and lifted his fingers. Balls of light and fire whirled around them, as they pointed their hands towards the Youma. "**_Twin Solar Blast!"_** They yelled together. The two balls converged together forming one pillar of fire that shot through the Youma, engulfing it. Then Sailor Sun looked down at Sailor Moon and yelled. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Twirling her scepter around her body, swinging it from side to side, Sailor Moon cried. "**_Moon Scepter…"_** And pointed it at the Youma. **_"Elimination!"_** A burst of ping light and tiny glittering moons shot from the end of the scepter. It barreled into the monster, and the Youma disintegrated. Leaving only a pile of dust and a small black crystal behind. Lightly, Sailor Sun leapt down from her perch on the jungle gym. Picking up the black crystal, she brushed it off and put it into her pocket.

"Ah ha!" Sailor Mars shouted as she pointed at Sailor Sun. "I caught you at the scene of the crime!" Raven hair blowing in the wind, Mars jumped off of the wall and ran to the sandbox. The red jewel on her tiara flashed in the fluorescent light, and her purple eyes narrowed as she stared at a confused Sailor Sun. "I knew that you were the enemy! Now you're gathering the crystals of the fallen Youma!"

"What this?" Sailor Sun asked, holding out the black crystal. "I've been using these to improve my ability to sense Youma." Rubbing the back of her head, she added. "I have no idea why collecting these makes me an enemy…who put such a crazy thought into your brain?"

"You did!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Weeks ago! But enough talk, I refuse to be subverted by your smooth words!" She pointed at the other Scout and snarled. "**_Mars Fire…"_** Flames gathered as she pointed her two index fingers at Sailor Sun. "**_Ignite!" _**The fire roared towards Sailor Sun, who quickly dodged out of the way.

From where Sailor Sol held her, Sailor Moon screamed. "Mars! Stop it! They aren't the enemy!"

"They're confusing you!" Mars snarled. "They have to be destroyed!"

Crossing her arms to block the flames, Sailor Sun yelled. "I don't want to fight you Mars!" She flipped onto the monkey bars, struggling with her balance as the bars shifted back and forth beneath her weight. "We're both Scouts, what makes you think I'm your enemy?"

"I've had enough of this talk!" Mars snapped. She drew a circle around her body. The flames rippled into five different rings. "_**Mars Celestial Fire…"** _She cried, and pointed her hands at where Sailor Sun was flailing on the monkey bars. "**_Surround!"_** Sailor Sun looked up, but there was no time for her to get out of the way. The rings all struck her in the stomach, and she went flying. The sand proved to be a hard landing, as she skidded through it, finally coming to a stop at the sandbox's wooden guard.

"Sailor Sun!" Serena screamed, and attempted to run to her friend. Sailor Sol, however, held her back. Shaking his head, he looked on, however Sailor Moon could see the worry in his eyes. '_He's concerned for her…'_ Biting her lip, she yelled. "Mars that's enough stop it!"

"Not until you see sense!" Sailor Mars responded, her voice harsh and cold. "It's becoming clear where your allegiances lie!"

"How can you say that!" Sailor Moon cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

Sailor Sun's entire body ached, and after sitting up, she coughed. "That was it? I was expecting more. You know, you are one of the Inner Scouts…" She smiled, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. "If you think these pathetic excuses are enough to destroy me then…" She glared at Sailor Mars. "You're grossly mistaken."

"Really?" Sailor Mars snarled, brushing her ebony hair away from her face. "It should have been enough to take care of a weakling like you. Why don't you fight back? Unless your afraid." She taunted, hands on her hips. "Is the poor little Sailor Sun afraid of the big bad Mars. Don't worry, I'll give you peace soon enough."

"No Mars!" Sailor Moon screamed, attempting to pull away from Sailor Sol. But he held her tight, his strong fingers dug into her shoulders, and she glared up at him. "We have to help her."

He shook his head. "No, this is her fight."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sailor Moon said, as she tried to pull away again. "She's going to get killed!"

"Scared?" Sailor Sun raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. I'd take you with one hand tied behind my back. The only problem is..." She nodded towards where Sailor Moon stood with Sailor Sol. "That I promised myself I'd never hurt Serena." She laughed, brushing the sand away from her face. "And since you're Serena's friend, I guess I can't hurt you either."

"How do you know Sailor Moon's identity!" Mars snarled, stalking over the Sailor Sun. She lifted her up by her collar. "How the hell did you figure it out!"

Sailor Sun spat. "Not telling." Mars punched her again, and then tossed her to the far side of the sand box.

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be." Mars said, she drew another circle of fire around her body, and chanted. "**_Mars Celestial Fire…"_**

"NO!" Serena screamed, jerking out of Sailor Sol's hold. She ran across the ground, towards Sailor Mars.

"**_Surround!" _**She pointed her hands towards the glaring Sailor Sun. The rings of fire again shot at Sailor Sun, just as Sailor Moon stepped in front of her. The fire hit Sailor Moon in the chest leaving long fiery burn marks and ripping apart her bow as her brooch flew onto a pile of sand. "Serena!" Mars yelled, and she ran towards her leader.

Sailor Sun stood just in time to catch Serena as she hurled through the air. She caught her in arms, and glared at Sailor Mars as she approached. "Is this your way of proving your point?" Sailor Sun asked, as her brother ran up to her. Pained, he gazed down at an unconscious Serena.

"Serena…" Sailor Sol whispered, as he stroked her hair. Carefully, Sailor Sun handed Serena over to her much stronger brother. "I'm sorry." In agony, he shut his eyes, but when he opened them again, they were filled with fiery anger. "Let's get out of here." He said, Sun nodded, the two turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mars yelled, running towards them, as the other Sailor Scouts jumped over the wall. They saw Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol holding Sailor Moon in his arms. "Give her back!"

Shaking his head, Sailor Sol walked away. He vanished into the darkness, and as the Sailor Scouts tried to follow, Sailor Sun stepped in the way. She walked with a slight limp, and there were burn marks on her arms. Her silvery blonde hung limply around her face, but her eyes were determined. "I'm sorry." She said. "I can't let you guys follow." Light and flames rose up around her body, and her eyes began to glow. The fire flickered from her skin, licking up off her gloves. Crimson blood dripped down her cheek from the shallow cut above her eyebrow. Crossing her arms across her chest, Sailor Sun glared at them.

"Sailor Moon is our friend!" Mars yelled. "You can't take her!" The other Scouts nodded in agreement. "We won't let you hurt her!"

Sailor Sun raised an eyebrow. "I forgot…" She said, thinking back. "I thought you were the one who hurt her." She turned, and walked away. "I'm sorry, but Serena has to make her own decisions. Away from you." Then she too disappeared into the fading night, leaving only confused Sailor Senshi behind her.

"Mars…" Sailor Mercury asked. "What's going on here?" Grabbing her friend's shoulder, she watched the retreating Sailor Scout. "What happened?"

"I…" Mars said, looking at the other Scouts. "I…"

"Did you really hurt Serena?" Jupiter asked, glancing from Mercury to Mars. "Were those burns your fault? You attacked…" She trailed off. "Are they really our enemy?"

"I…I don't know." Mars said, staring after them. "But we have to find them. I don't know what's happening with Serena, I want to make sure she's alright." Still the image of her attack hitting Serena, and seeing her leader flying through the air…the look of shock and betrayal on her face. Mars shut her eyes. Still it replayed, over and over behind her eyelids. '_I can't believe I…no…it's too…'_ She thought, shaking her head. But it wouldn't go away. Her heart froze in her chest. Sailor Moon had trusted her. '_I attacked a Sailor Scout.' _She'd betrayed her. Now, everything she'd thought, everything she'd believed about Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol was called into question. '_Maybe they really were the real deal.'_ Mars looked around at her friends, they nodded, and ran after the other two Sailor Soldiers.

Meanwhile…

On the bed Serena stirred. A warm hand touched her shoulder, holding her back. "Where am I?" She murmured, opening her eyes. Looking around a white room, and at the hospital bed, then her eyes flickered to the side. Katsu sat in a rickety plastic chair; his dark blue eyes were filled with concern. He was leaning forward, and his hand was on her shoulder. He smiled. "Katsu?" She whispered.

"Yeah, meatball-brain." He said, rubbing her head. "The doctors took a look at your burns while you were out. They said the damage wasn't bad, but you might have a few scars. They prescribed you this cream." He held up the small box, it was red and white, with a long stripe down the center. Putting it into his jacket pocket he added. "And a good night's sleep." Chuckling, he leaned back in the chair. "Sayuri was extremely adamant that they attend you right away…of course…they wanted to look at her too." He sighed. "Her burns were a little more severe, unfortunately." At that moment, Sayuri slid through the door. Serena could see the bandages peeking through her red long sleeved shirt. The other girl lifted her finger to lips, and Serena smiled. "There was a lot the doctors weren't able to salvage…" Katsu continued, and looked mournful. "Namely her face." Serena giggled, as Sayuri stepped closer, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Sadly, there are a few things that even medicine can't fix."

"But the world's best experts have looked at you." Sayuri said, tapping him on the shoulder. "And they've all agreed that not even plastic surgery will save you from your deformities." She leaned on him with her good arm, as Serena burst out laughing. "You came out of this whole thing without a scratch. How does that make you feel?" She asked. "On the manliness scale of one to ten?"

"Shut up, 'Yuri." Katsu muttered.

"Oh my, we're testy this morning." Sayuri laughed, tapping his forehead.

"Morning?" Katsu asked. "What time?"

"Round about 3 o'clock." Sayuri said. "Why?"

"Because we're flying to Milan in three hours!" Katsu snapped, standing up. "You remember what Ojii-san said."

"Oh no! Just because you agreed to go…doesn't mean that I…" Sayuri snarled, sitting down at the end of Serena's bed. "I'm not leaving Japan." She said. "We haven't completed our mission."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, miss run away! Admit it, you just want to stay because you like it here. Well, I say screw the mission. It's obvious that these other Scouts don't want us here. Look what they did to you…and they're own comrade." He yelled, pointing at Serena. Both girls glared at him.

"They were just confused." Serena said from the bed. She clenched the bed sheets between her fingers. "That's all, they'd never really attack me. Mars thought you guys were subverting me. But I know that's not true!"

Katsu snorted, looking at from one girl to the other. "I'm not going to stick around here waiting to be attacked again." He stood, and walked to the window. Looking out across the city he said. "It's a good idea to let them cool off. Besides…" Leaning against the glass, he added. "I need a vacation."

"And you think that going to Milan will be a vacation?" Sayuri asked, touching the bandages on her arm. She winced as she stood. "The fashion shows, appearances, galas, Grand Openings…that's hardly what I call a vacation. Besides we can't go. We have duties to fulfill here." She stopped, and looked down at her hands. '_It's strange how the tables have turned.'_

"By now our apartment is already cleared out. I'm certain that Ojii-san saw to that. Obaa-san is expecting us to get on that plane in three hours. We have a responsibility to our family. There will be hell to pay if we don't go." Katsu said, punching the wall. "I can't watch you get hurt again. Either of you." He turned around.

"What about Serena?" Sayuri said, looking down at her. Serena's baby blue eyes met Sayuri's icy ones, and both girls sighed. "We can't just leave her here. We have no idea how the Scouts are going to respond. They might think that she's a traitor. We can't take that chance."

"How about including me in this conversation?" Serena said, peevishly glancing from one friend to the other. "Right now…I don't think that I can face my friends. If they really are my friends... I need time to cool off." She glanced over at Katsu. "Do you think I could go with you guys." '_If you guys left, I don't know what I would do.'_ She glanced over at Sayuri, and she knew despite the pain medication that her friend was in obvious pain. After all, she'd been hit by three of Mars' attacks. Serena had only taken the brunt of one. Beneath Sayuri's clothes, Serena could see the imprint of the bandages. There were several patches and band aides on her face, one above her eyebrow and the other on her cheek. A few of the more shallow cuts were left exposed. Serena could see the purpling bruise on her collar, where Rei had held her. '_She didn't fight back for me.' _Would any of the other Scouts have done the same? A few weeks ago Serena would have said sure, certainly, and of course. But now…Rei's attack shook her to the bone. To think that one Scout could turn so easily on another, it was shocking. It would be a long time before she could face Rei and the others again. Biting her lip, she added. "If you guys leave I don't know what I'll do."

"But what about your family?" Sayuri said. "It's okay if we just pick up and go, but you have a life here. With people who love you. We can't let you run away with us." She glared at her brother. "And that's what it feels like, running away. You can be such a coward, Katsu." He smiled.

"We can leave them a note saying that she got accepted for a modeling job in Milan." He patted Serena on the shoulder. "Didn't you say that you've always wanted to be a model?"

"There's no way that they'd buy that." Sayuri snapped. "And what about Rini?"

"She can come with us if she wants to." Katsu said, as Sayuri rolled her eyes. "She already knows about us, and she might even know about Serena. She'd be a big help."

"Doing what?" Sayuri said walking over to the door. She peeked out into the hallway, noting the evening nurse walking by and checking in on patients. It looked like their room was next. Turning around, she shut the door with a soft click, and then glanced at Serena and Katsu. "I mean…what could she possibly do?"

"Distract our grandparents?" Katsu said. "We could tell them, that these two are our very good friends from Japan. They'd welcome Serena and Rini as members of the family."

"Ojii-san probably." Sayuri said. "But not Obaa-san, you know how snooty she can be." Crossing her arms, she leaned against the door. "We can't just…expect you to blend into our lifestyle." She said apologetically to Serena.

"Like being a socialite is all that hard!" Serena said, swatting the air. "If Paris Hilton can do it, so can I!" '_Though I'm not sure that I want Rini tagging along.'_ Serena sighed, for some reason she could never escape that little kid. Then, she looked up and Sayuri who was chuckling behind her hand. "Um…what's so funny?" Then she glanced at Katsu, he was smirking. "Katsu? Sayuri? Tell me!"

"Well, we are socialites…but maybe we should let you experience the high powered life style. But it might send you for a doozy." Sayuri said, sitting next to her. "We can check out of the hotel whenever we want. Ojii-san will send us a car; we'll stop by your house on the way to the airport. Actually, you and Katsu will be going alone. I have something that I need to take care of." She smiled. "Try to not wake everyone up. Okay?" Then before her brother or Serena could stop her, she slipped out the door, and vanished down the hallway.

Katsu shook his head, and looked at Serena. "What did I tell you?" He said. "Pushy." Serena nodded silently in agreement. '_How did I get pulled into this?'_ She wondered, looking at Katsu. "Hey, you do have a passport right?" Katsu asked, suddenly concerned. "I mean, this whole plot is a no go if you don't. We'll never get you out of the country."

"I do!" Serena snapped, sliding out of bed. She stood gingerly, as Katsu tossed her some clothes. "I mean it's not like this is my first time going abroad!" She looked at them; there was a tan shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

"I hope they fit." Katsu said. "I guessed your sizes."

"You went shopping for me?" Serena asked, touched. She admired the jacket, as Katsu walked behind the barrier between Serena's room and the door. "That's sweet."

"Me? No." Katsu chuckled. "Can you imagine me shopping? Really…" He turned and looked towards the door, wanting to give her as much privacy as possible. "One of the clerks at the hotel did it. I called them after we brought you in. She's one of the hotel's personal shoppers, and I gave them a promise of a huge summer bonus." He laughed. "When you're family owns the hotels, they're willing to do anything for you."

"Well it is their job." Serena said, pulling the tan scoop neck top over her head. Admiring herself in the window's reflection, she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She slid her arms through the black jacket's sleeves and tugged it on. "You can come out now."

Katsu touched his chin and said. "I never thought of it like that." He stepped around the corner. "I'd never follow someone for…whoa." He paused, looking at her. He liked the way the top was tailored to her hourglass figure and accentuated her small waist. The jeans were fitted and hugged her skin. The black shoes didn't go with the ensemble, but the black jacket perfectly set off the brown tan of the top. Katsu smiled. "You look great."

"I feel great." Serena said, again admiring herself. Then she blushed. "We better get going."

"Yes." Katsu said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Moshi moshi? Yes is this the front desk? Thank you Maori, this is Katsu Tanaka. Per my grandfather's request, I am requesting a car. No, not at our apartment. At the um…hospital…yes the hospital on the corner of Nii Street and San. Yes, twenty minutes? Yes, I'm sure that Mr. Hitsugaya knows where it is. Thank you very much Maori. Yes, I hope to see you again soon. When? Oh yes. I had heard. Thank you, and Maori? Could you put Ojii-san on the line? Yes it's important." He winked at Serena, covering the mouthpiece he said. "This will only take a sec. Moshi moshi? Yes, Ojii-san? Yes, Ojii-san there's been a change of plans. I'll be meeting you at the airport with a friend of mine, possibly two. Yes, Ojii-san Sayuri is okay with this. She'll be waiting for you at her apartment. You're already there? You've got stuff for us? Okay. Could you arrange for two more plane tickets? Not a problem? We'll be flying later anyway. First Class? Yes I hope so. Yes Ojii-san, thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Yes, my friend is too. Normal? Yes I'd say she's normal. What? I didn't catch that?" Katsu said Serena stepped a little closer, breath catching in her throat. "Oh really? Yes, I'm glad I've made friends too. You'll take care of all the arrangements? You're a lifesaver Ojii-san. Yes, yes, I love you too. Talk to you soon. Mattanee!" He looked at the anxious Serena. "What?" He asked.

"This whole thing is okay with your grandparents?" Serena asked, thumbing the button on her new jacket. "You're sure?"

"Completely." Katsu said, taking her arm. "Come on, let's get you checked out. Trust me. Sayuri's already beat us too it." Gingerly, he took her arm, and helped her out of bed.

"Katsu…" Serena began. "Who's paying for the hospital bed?"

"That's a stupid question." Katsu said, pulling her down the hall with him. "I am. You should have realized that." They came to the elevator and Katsu hurriedly pushed the button. "It's okay though." He said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll pay me back one of these days." He grinned. "You shouldn't start thinking you're a freeloader." He chuckled, and the elevator doors pinged as they opened. Katsu pushed her inside. "We'll have to figure out how to make you unrecognizable." He muttered. "If you want to avoid the Scouts, we can't have you popping up on the cover of People, or whatever the magazine is called here. The Scouts would be on us in seconds." He sighed, muttering. "Then I'd have to deal with a very angry Darien." Glancing down, he was again surprised by how well the clothes fit her. Sayuri had dictated her sizes, and the styles to him, which he had then relayed to the Hotel's personal shopper. But he didn't have the heart to tell Serena that. Still, he didn't want her to think that he was good at shopping. _'Ugh…Shopping, it's like having your teeth pulled.'_ Katsu had yet to understand what the appeal was. You walked around the store oohing and awing at the different styles. Then you tried it on, swiped a credit card, and went on your merry way. How was that fun? "I just don't get it." He said.

"Don't get what?" Serena asked from beside him, curious. She peered up at him with her wide baby blue eyes, forcing Katsu to swallow.

"Why 'Yuri was compelled to return to the apartment." He said shortly, and then he looked away. Flushing slightly, he mentally began counting the seconds before they were back on the first floor. '_Man, I'm grumpy today.'_ Katsu thought, as Serena raised an eyebrow in his direction before she returned to staring at the chrome doors.

Thirty minutes later, a limousine pulled up in front of Serena's house. Katsu practically dragged the awestruck Serena out of the car. He was very careful about not scratching the interior of the doors. After that hospital bill, he had a feeling that his parents would be putting him on a leash. A very constricting and short one. '_How does one hospital visit cost so much money?'_ He wondered as he and Serena walked up to the door. '_I guess that's what happens when you go in without insurance.'_ They'd had to say Serena was Jane Doe, and nobody bothered to ask any questions. It probably had to do with the fact that it had been one in the morning. Katsu sighed, as Serena quietly opened the door. The two snuck up the stairs, and quietly slipped into Serena's room. "Where have you been?" Asked a very angry voice at Katsu's feet. He looked down, and stared dumbstruck at a little black cat with a crescent moon bald spot.

"At the hospital Luna." Serena snapped. "Getting my burns tended." From beneath her bed, she yanked out a duffle bag. Then proceeded to fill it with things.

Katsu looked around her room for the first time, and he was stunned. He'd always called Sayuri a slob, but this…this was a masterpiece. There were clothes strewn across her bed, comic books sliding off the stack in the corner. Her bed was a mess. The sheets were tangled and the comforter was slumping on the floor. He found he was standing on forgotten homework…or perhaps it was returned. Maybe both, and he was too preoccupied to notice the battle developing between Serena and the cat. Katsu whistled, his eyes dancing with merriment. "This is amazing." He whispered, kneeling down. There was something sticky beneath his fingers, and he jerked away quickly. "Simply amazing. I don't think I've ever seen this much mess before." He grinned in the gloom, as he glanced over at Serena. She was glaring at the talking cat. "You done packing."

"Almost." Serena said, throwing in another few pairs of underwear. "What did you say I needed?"

"The bare essentials." Katsu responded. "My Obaa-san will probably burn any clothing you bring. Don't worry." He grinned. "Sayuri will jump at the chance to go shopping in Milan." Then he saw the cat had begun glaring at him.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" The cat hissed, giving him the once over.

"I'm Katsu Tanaka." Katsu said, cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Luna!" The cat snapped. "I'm Serena's guardian. Where are you taking her?"

"Well, we've all decided to take a break from Scoutly duties." Katsu said, running his fingers through his curly blonde hair. "Actually, we're going to Milan. Our treat. You can tell Serena's Scout buddies that."

"You're going to Italy?" Luna asked, shocked.

"Something like that. We might take Rini with us too. If she wants to go…" Serena said, trailing off. If Luna could have raised an eyebrow she would have. "What?"

"You in Italy?" Luna said skeptically. "I'm sorry Serena, but it's a little tough to swallow. And why would you want to take her there? We still have enemies to fight, and the Negamoon to defeat. Serena, you have a job to fulfill as Sailor Moon."

"You know what Luna?" Serena snapped. "I've had enough of you bossing me around. If you want to know what happened tonight, go ask Mina or Rei. I'm sure they'll have a complete report. But we're short on time." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. In the other hand she held her passport, and then she stalked out the door. Katsu shrugged and followed her. Luna was close behind them, protesting the entire way.

Serena knocked on Rini's door. "Okay she's not there, let's go." She said, after there was no answer.

Katsu caught her arm. "No." He said. "We're going to talk to her. She has the right to decide whether she wants to come with us or not."

"She's not going to want to." Serena said. '_The Scouts can protect her…they don't need me.'_ But Katsu was already inside Rini's room. He was standing next to her bed, and Serena couldn't help thinking it was cute. The way he looked down at Rini was so caring, that Serena was a little warmed by it. Then she was jealous. '_Why is it that every man in my life pays more attention to Rini?'_ She wondered, kicking the pile of clothes that was closest to the door. "Hey, you gonna wake her?"

"No." Katsu said. "She seems happy here. It wouldn't be right to ask her to leave." He took Serena's hand, and pulled her out of the room. "You have a letter for your parents." Katsu asked, and then he glanced at Serena. "You do have one, right?"

Serena nodded, and pulled the envelope out of her pocket. "Of course I do."

"Okay, let's put it on table." Katsu said, and he checked his watch. "We're running low on time. You don't feel bad about this?" He asked for a second time. "Maybe Sayuri was right, maybe you shouldn't come with us." Serena glared at him, and he shivered. "Of course you're coming." He muttered. "Let's go."

"Serena!" Luna cried.

"Luna…I'll be back soon. I'll even call tomorrow. But I'm not staying here, I need to get away for a while. I have to go." She grabbed Katsu's arm and yanked him down the stairs and out the door. From her perch on the window, Luna watched as the two got into the limo and vanished into the early morning light. Angrily, she wondered who that boy really was, and just what had happened. Her tail flicking angrily back and forth, Luna jumped out of the window and headed towards Mina's house. She needed to have a chat with Artemis.


End file.
